Life Changes
by Rhyadawn
Summary: Robyn's life is thrown into chaos days before her birthday, moving to a town she doesn't know to live with a father and sister she has never met, what will she find? cannon pairings, OC
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own any origional Twilight Characters, any other creations are of my own mind. _

I always said I wanted a sister. Please don't misunderstand me, I was quite happy with it being just my mom and me, but to have someone to talk to, someone to share my fears and dreams, it would have been nice.

Forgive me. My name is Robyn, I lived with my mother in a town outside of Ottawa in Canada. It was just the two of us, and we were happy.

My birthday was in a couple days, I would be turning 16. Mom was heading out to do a quick grocery at the 24hour shop; she wanted to pick up a couple ingredients for the dinner she was planning. I didn't think anything of it when she wasn't home when she expected to be (she was always running into people she knew there), so I went to bed. – Please don't think badly of my mom for leaving me at home alone at night, we lived in a good part of town, and it was safe. –

A persistent knocking at the door woke me up. The clock said it was after midnight. Two police officers were on the porch.

"Are you Robyn Brown? We're sorry, but there's been an accident. We're here to take you to the hospital."

There is no way to describe what that felt like. My mother was hurt, quite possibly dying and here were two people that were taking me to see her. I grabbed my coat and purse and was out the door.

Arriving at the hospital I was taken to the room my mother was in. She was hooked up to machines; looked battered and torn. I could hear the doctors at the nurses' station across the hall talking about brain death, and organ donation. I prayed they weren't talking about my mother, but I knew they were.

I'll spare even you (my dearest diary) the details of the next few days, simply because I don't want to remember them. My mother was a wise woman, and had all her affairs in order just in case. She also had the contact information for my biological father even though I had never met him or knew anything about him. My mother had told me that they had dated briefly when she was just 19. He had married young, but the marriage didn't last. I guess you could say that my mother was his rebound, and that probably should have bothered me but it didn't. I knew more love from my mother in 16 years than most people know in a lifetime. The relationship between my mother and my biological father was over before she knew she was pregnant.

My mother's lawyer had contacted my father, informing him of the situation and that he was now my legal guardian. I packed up what I couldn't bear to part with and flew across the country to my new life.

(Author's Note: This is my first written fic, please be gentle. I hope to have a new chapter up later tonight or early tomorrow. R&R Please and Thanks)


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie's POV

Two years ago I was a bachelor. I had one daughter that I saw a couple times a year; I lived alone in a modest 3 bedroom house. I liked my job, the town I lived in, and I had accepted the fact that I was a helpless cook.

Then Bella decided that she wanted to move here. Leave the sun and her mother; all she knows. I don't pretend to understand why, but I love her just the same. Its been an experience having her here, that's for sure.

When Bella moved here I honestly prayed I wouldn't have to deal with the typical girl issues (whatever they were). The men I worked with had warned me that sometimes my daughter would most resemble a fire breathing monster (praise god that didn't seem to be the case!). It hasn't been all kittens and roses, but we make due.

Now I get a phone call that I have another daughter I didn't even know about. Her name is Robyn, she turns 16 today. Her mother was killed in a car accident a few days ago. I'm her legal guardian now and I'm on my way to the airport to pick her up. Bella is with me, as well as her friends Alice and Jasper. Bella's boyfriend – excuse me, fiancé – is camping with his father and other brother. Great family, I just worry that they are too young to be getting married. Just the father in me worrying I guess.

"Charlie, its going to be ok, there really is nothing to worry about." This came from Alice, and for some reason I really did feel a calm settle over me. I enjoy this girl, she was so great to help out Bella last spring when she hurt herself in that hotel in Phoenix. I don't know what I would have done without her! Jasper is nice too, can't seem to get one without the other.

"I know, its just a shock. I wish I had known about her from the beginning. I missed so much. It's the same for you Bells, I missed so much because you were with your mom."

"Dad, you can't regret that kind of thing, and like Alice said, its going to be ok."

Bella really is a great kid. I've been so blessed to have her as a daughter, I never thought I would get the opportunity to have another chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper's POV

The emotional climate in this car is really something to feel! Bella and Charlie are bouncing back and forth between worry, disbelief and a healthy dose of betrayal for not knowing about Robyn. I really don't see where that fits in, its not like they could have known, but that is how they feel.

Alice and I came along today as moral support for Bella. She originally wanted to stay home, to "prepare." Yea, because no one was going to see through that! Bella was upset with Alice for not warning her that this was going to happen; she was sure she had known about it and kept it from her.

But the truth was she didn't know it was going to happen. She was catching glimpses of things, but not totally understanding what was going on. She had seen Charlie's home office being changed into a bedroom, and Charlie and Bella at the airport, but Bella hadn't known of anyone coming to visit. By the time we sorted through all the details it was clear that Charlie would be getting a phone call shortly so we left it.

Edward is on a hunting trip with Carlisle and Emmet. He wants to be on his best behaviour when he meets Robyn, and being thirsty isn't the way set that up. That and Alice keeps mentioning things like bathing suits and campfires, a few days at the cottage with the family and new human. I don't know how good an idea that is, but with my wife you just smile and nod. Psychics!

So now we're at the airport. Bella looks like she wants to crawl under a rock, but its going to be ok. Robyn's plane has landed on time (no surprise to Alice) and she is walking toward us.


	4. Chapter 4

Robyn's POV

They say you know who your parents are; that in a crowd you would be able to pinpoint their location if you could close your eyes and block out all the other distraction. I never wanted to test that theory, but today I find out if it's true.

I have a sister, her name is Isabella, but everyone calls her Bella. She moved here almost 2 years ago after living with her mom for 17 years. At least her mom is still alive.

My dad's name is Charlie. He is the chief of police in the town where he lives. He found out about me 2 days ago with a phone call from my mother's lawyer. I called him this morning to tell him my flight information. He sounds nice enough.

I'm looking into the faces of the people waiting in the terminal and suddenly I know. A man and a girl; she looks strangely like me. I guess we must both look like Charlie but I don't see it, not yet.

(Further chapters will be longer, I just needed to get these out as they came to me. Please read and REVIEW. please please please. I really don't like to beg but it would be nice to get some reviews. New chapter soon, just working it out)


	5. Chapter 5

(I don't own anything, I only take credit for my characters)

Robyn's POV

"Robyn? Hi, I'm Bella, this is Charlie… our dad. And this is Alice and Jasper."

"Can I help you with your bags Robyn?"

"No, thank you, its only this suitcase. Most of my stuff is being packed into storage till I go back to deal with it."

"Oh! That's ok! We can always plan a shopping trip for anything you need, how about tomorrow?" This display of over exuberance came from a short pixie like girl standing behind Bella.

"Sorry Robyn, Alice takes shopping and turns it into a profession. And yes, this is Alice and her boyfriend Jasper."

I noticed Jasper seemed uncomfortable, maybe he didn't like crowds. Charlie seemed to feel this was a perfect moment to escape the airport and ushered us to the car.

Upon arriving home Alice and Jasper left leaving Bella and Charlie to help get me settled. Bella showed me to my room across from the bathroom, then the rest of the house.

"I know this is a shock to you, but I really hope you like it here. This place grows on you if you give it a chance. If you want to talk about anything I'm here." With those words Bella was out the door and to her room.

I was glad for the space. This really was a lot to take in; 3 days ago I lived with my mother in Canada, today I lived with my father and sister I had never known I had, in a town in Washington. I unpacked my suitcase and bag and lay down on my bed to think. I must have fallen asleep because Bella startled me when she knocked on the door.

"Hey Robyn, we ordered pizza, do you want to come down for supper?"

"Sure Bella, be down in a minute."

Dinner was eaten in the livingroom; Charlie watching the muted TV, Bella reading a book. A ringing phone broke the silence, Bella got up to get it.

"Oh hey Alice, … sure that sounds good … sure, I'll ask just a sec …"

"That's Alice, Carlisle and the boys are home early, and they are going to go to their cottage for a couple days. They want to know if Robyn and I can go with them?"

"Where is their cottage Bells?"

"Its about an hour from here, on the beach."

"Sure, it might be good for you and Robyn to have a couple of quiet days to get to know each other without all the nosey townfolk around. Is that ok Robyn?"

"Sure I guess, it would be nice to get to know some normal people around here without all the busybodies. I don't know that I could handle that."

Bella's expression changed at the mention of normal people, but it seemed lost on Charlie. "Ok Alice, give us an hour and we will be at your house … yes … yes I know … yes I will tell her … GOODBYE ALICE! … So we need to pack clothes for 2 days including a bathing suit if you have one, if not Alice has more than she knows what to do with. Can you be ready to leave in 40 minutes?"

I nodded and we both went upstairs to pack. 30 minutes later we were in Bella's truck on our way to the Cullens.

"So what are they like? The family that we are going away with."

"Umm, well, you've already met Alice and Jasper, then there is Emmet, Rosalie and Edward. Carlisle and Esme adopted them. Edward, Alice and Emmet are siblings, and Jasper and Rosalie are twins. I know it sounds a little odd but Jasper and Alice are dating, as are Emmet and Rosalie, and I'm engaged to Edward. They aren't related, but you will hear things from people. Ignore it.

As for what they're like, I'll let you see for yourself."

That didn't really help. Pulling up in front of the house I was in awe. It was huge, but more than that were the four men moving bags into a huge jeep and a sleek black car. They had my attention! Oh My GOD one of them was walking over to us! Seriously, women and gay men alike dream of seeing men this hot walking towards them. Knowing they were all with someone did little to stop my attraction to them.

"Bells! So glad you're coming! And you must be Robyn."

"Yes Emmet, this is Robyn, be nice to her, and would you introduce her to everyone? I need to talk to Alice."

"Sure, I'll grab your bags too."

Bella's POV

Walking into the house I found Alice waiting for her on the couch. "We talked it over Bella, we are fully prepared for 2 days with you and Robyn. Esme and Rosalie are already there getting things set up; Jasper did a quick hunt when he got home as soon as I saw you saying yes. It's all good."

"Ok, just wanted to ask – though you didn't give me a chance! – I'm going to assume you packed everything that we forgot or would need and didn't bring?"

"Of course I did! You forgot your toothbrush, and Robyn will be homesick and want a cashmere blanket like the one she had at home. Although she won't ask for it, and won't tell you how she feels. That's the other reason I thought this would be a good idea, because of Jasper. It will help her adjust. Meanwhile, we should get outside, god only knows what Emmet is telling her!"

The cars were packed and the boys were waiting. Carlisle had already left in the Mercedes leaving the Jeep for the rest.

Emmet was driving; Jasper beside him, Edward was in the back with the seat beside him open for me, Robyn in front of him with an open seat for Alice. Getting in the jeep we got on our way, the conversation flowed easily, probably due to Jasper's talent.

Arriving at the "cottage" (it was hard to think of an 8 bedroom, 4 bathroom mansion as a cottage) we unpacked the jeep and went to settle into the bedrooms. For all intents and purposes Alice and Rosalie would be sharing a bedroom as well as Jasper and Emmet. Robyn, Edward and I all had our own bedrooms; Robyn and I each having their own bathroom as well.

"You must be Robyn! I'm Esme, you've already met my children. I'm so glad you could come with us. My husband Carlisle is down at the beach, he should have a fire going, our plans were to go down there for a while, would you like that?"

I watched Robyn nod, she looked choked up.

It was getting dark as we walked down to the beach with the others. Emmet and Jasper were carrying bags of what looked like blankets and food, but I wasn't sure. It looked like there was a boathouse beyond the tide reach but again, it was getting dark. The fire was blazing; Carlisle looked like an inhuman god next to it the way the flames danced on his skin. Alice and Edward disappeared toward the boathouse presumably to get chairs.

Again the conversation flowed easily. Chairs appeared and for all the world the Cullens seemed like a normal family.

I knew the truth, but my new sister didn't, and somehow telling her that she was on vacation with seven vampires and her sister who was hopefully soon to be a vampire just didn't seem like a good plan.

She looked lonely. It was only after this that I noticed we had all taken to our mates, relaxing against them or holding hands with them. Even Carlisle and Esme who almost never displayed public affection were wrapped around each other watching the fire. I looked over at Alice and Jasper to find that he was looking at me with such a strange expression on his face, like he was trying to understand what I was feeling. He nodded once to me, gave Alice a kiss on the forehead, and walked across to sit with Robyn.

(I'm already working on chapter 6, should be up soon. Please read and review, let me know what you think)


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper's POV

I've watched Bella watch Robyn. She's feeling so much right now it's hard to notice much else.

Alice told us why Robyn was moving here. We know about her mother, but there was also something else that Alice only told me (she's been blocking it from Edward), Robyn is fuzzy to her. She doesn't see clear pictures, and they are very short, just glimpses. It's very strange.

Alice and Esme had hoped that getting Bella and Robyn away for a few days would help her adjust to life without her biological mother. We all know too well the pain associated with loosing loved ones. We live for our mates; they complete us, the other half to our soul (don't listen to Edward, we do have souls, I know we do).

Bella is feeling such a strange emotion; it's a directed sense of longing. She had been content, what happened?

"Jazz, ask Robyn to go for a walk on the beach; you'll be ok. She needs a friend." Alice whispered in my ear, so quietly Bella and Robyn wouldn't notice.

I looked at her, but she just smiled her knowing smile. I kissed her on the forehead and walked over to sit beside Robyn. I looked at Edward on my way over; wanting to make sure he knew where my motives were. He was still edgy about me around Bella sometimes. I figured Robyn wouldn't be much different being her sister.

He only nodded to me, so I sat down, taking in the climate. For someone who looked so calm she certainly was feeling a storm in the inside. Her grief was close to consuming her. I sent her some calm.

"Would you like to go for a walk Robyn?"

She looked at me, startled, but agreed.

We walked in silence for a time; it really was a beautiful night to be out on the beach.

"Where are we going Jasper?"

"A little ways further there's a cove, with rocks we can sit on. I just thought you might be finding the family time overwhelming, that you might want to talk about all of this."

She fell into silence again but her emotional storm increased ten-fold. There was a sad sense of relief, leading me to believe that she had been finding the family too much. I worked gently on her storm.

Sitting on the rocks at the cove we just stared at the moon's reflection on the water. I was waiting for her to talk. She didn't need to be pushed, and I didn't have to wait long. She started to cry.

"I'm really... (sob).. sorry… (sob) I'm not really like … (sob)… this…-"

"Robyn, I know. We know. It's ok."

"She was the most important person in my life, my world. Its always been just the two of us. I loved my house, my life, I was going to start senior high this year, finally back with my boyfriend and so many of my friends that I've been away from all year and now I'm ripped away from all that. I'm in a town I've never been in before with people I've never met telling all my problems to someone I've known less for 12 hours. Oh god you must think I'm insane – "

I would have chuckled at the last bit but her mortification already knew no bounds. "Never be sorry for what you feel Robyn. You are allowed to grieve, allowed to feel angry. You are going through major life changes. It's ok to feel things."

I might have kept going but the wind had changed and something caught my attention. I smelled another vampire, someone I recognized. I called for Edward in my mind "Edward!! We have company!! I need you!! Bring Emmet!!"

No sooner had I finished the thought than Edward, Emmet and Alice walked up behind us, making all the appropriate noise to alert Robyn and not scare her with their natural silence.

"There you are! Edward and I are heading back to the cottage; do you want to come with us Robyn?"

At Alice's question Robyn looked at me. "I'm going to hang out here for a bit, maybe catch a swim with Emmet. You look like your ready to sleep." Some might call it cheating but I sent plenty of calm and exhaustion at her.

"I am really tired, yea. I guess I will head to bed."

I watched Edward and Alice flank her and walk back up the beach. She would be safe with them.

"What's going on man? Edward grabbed me and Alice and took off running. Care to explain?"

"I smelled someone I recognize, he's close by."

"I don't smell anything, are you sure? Alice didn't see anything."

"The wind changed for a moment, that's when I got it. I want to go looking, will you come with me?"

He nodded and we got up; giving over to our senses a little, looking for any trace of the person. We were out for most of the night wandering for miles and I was seriously starting to doubt myself. Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie had joined us but we couldn't find any trace.

"Jasper if I didn't smell it in your memory I would tell you you imagined it."

"I believe you son." Thanks Carlisle, your vote of confidence really helps at moments like this when I question my own sanity!

"Who is this guy anyways?" Leave it to Emmet to get to the question.

"His name is Damien. He was the last I turned when I was with Maria. He escaped when we were eliminating the army just before I left. We just let it go because he really was no threat. He had no special talents and was still new enough to rely on instinct. Why expend the resources?"

A voice above us purred "It's nice to know you remember me so fondly Jasper."


	7. Chapter 7

Alice's POV

I hadn't seen anything, all I knew was that Edward was up, grabbed Emmet and I and was dragging us down the beach towards Jasper and Robyn. What was going on?

We slowed down 30 feet from them, scuffling our feet in a most awkward manner. It's so unnatural for us, but we didn't want to startle Robyn; must appear as human as possible.

Think fast Alice! Get into the game! "There you are! Edward and I are heading back to the cottage; do you want to come with us Robyn?"

Robyn looked at Jasper, I would guess to seek his permission. Come on Jasper, what's going on! I hate being blind!

"I'm going to hang out here for a bit, maybe catch a swim with Emmet. You look ready to sleep" My husband is a genius!

"I am really tired, yea. I guess I will head to bed."

Robyn started walking back with Edward and I. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Bella had already gone back to the cottage, getting set up for the night. I could hear Jasper and Emmet's conversation on the beach. It apeared we had company.

"Alice, can I talk to you… umm… alone?" Robyn startled me out of my thoughts. I really hate being blind!

"Sure, is everything ok? Do you need something?"

"Umm… I just wanted to talk to you. When we get back?" Her expression was pained. Whatever this was it was embarrassing her and making her upset.

I gave her time to get ready for bed, making my own preparations as well to keep with the charade, and then made my way to her room.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yea… I don't really know how to say this, so I'm just going to blunder through it. I don't want to you think that I'm trying to take your boyfriend away. Bella told me you were dating Jasper, and I felt bad when he asked me to go for a walk tonight. I thought… I don't know what I thought. But I know how I would feel if it were my boyfriend with a girl he had just met…"

I tried hard to keep the look of disbelief off my face, almost as hard as I tried to choke back my laughter. She was worried that I thought she was stealing Jasper! I suppose it might have looked like that to the average human, but we weren't. He was my mate, we were for our existence; but she didn't know that.

"Don't worry about it Robyn. My relationship with Jasper isn't one that I worry about him with other girls. He was worried about you, we both were. I know how good he is to talk to; I thought you could use that. I suggested he ask you to go for a walk."

"You did?"

"Mhmm. Robyn I know that we don't really know each other yet, but we as a family care about your sister, therefore we care about you because you are family. We want to help you adjust to your life in Forks. It's a special place in and of itself with a lot of very special people in it. We want you to like it here."

I barely had the last words out of my mouth and she was on me hugging me so tight I don't think I would have been breathing as a human.

"Thank you! You have no idea how much that means to me!!!"

I returned her hug, trying to reassure her like she needed to be. I wondered if I was up to this again. She was definitely Bella's sister. "I think you should try to get some sleep. It's been a rough day for you. Are you ok with that? Do you need anything else?"

"No, but it's strange, I was so tired on the beach, now I just feel… I don't know, but it's not how I felt then."

"I'm sure you'll fall asleep, but if you want I can stay here with you."

"That would be great Alice; I don't think I could fall asleep on my own."

Alice waited for Robyn to snuggle under the covers before lying down on top. She hummed to herself and it didn't take long before Robyn was out.

This was certainly an interesting development; it didn't feel unlike the wolves, except that there was no reason why she wouldn't have seen their visitor on the beach. Something strange was going on here.

(A/N: Hello my faithful readers! Please don't be shy to review; I can't improve my writing without a direction to go in. I'm not Edward, I can't read minds)


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper's POV

We froze! It's very hard to take a vampire by surprise let alone 5 of us, but somehow Damien did. He was sitting on a branch about 30feet from us. It was still dark, but that's irrelevant.

"Damien, it's a surprise to see you."

"I'm sure it is. Can I come down? Or is the female going to eat me?" Puzzled I looked over at Rosalie, she looked menacing. I guess she doesn't like to be surprised.

"I think your ok."

He hopped down with grace and surprising dignity. He had been one of my favourites in our time together, his personality and mannerisms similar to Emmet; this playful irreverence towards life and his transformation. (Out of the corner of my eye I caught Edward muttering "not another one" and roll his eyes). His attitude wasn't the only thing similar to Emmet. He was muscular, not quite as tall as Emmet, had dark hair and sunny gold eyes… he was like us!

Carlisle noticed this the same time I did. "I'm Carlisle, I see you share our lifestyle, would you like to come back with us to our residence?"

"I assume you have the human girls I saw earlier?"

I couldn't believe my ears, he saw them? Got close enough to see them and we didn't know he was there? "Saw?"

"Yes, I saw two of them, one with you alone Jasper. When I smelled your coven I went to check things out."

"But how did you get that close?"

He sighed, "All is good time Jasper, just please know that I mean them no harm."

I was confused. I didn't understand how he could be doing this, slipping under the radar if you will. It didn't make sense! He had no special talents that I remember, what happened in the last 100 years…

"I promise to explain everything Jasper, please stop feeling so loudly."

I looked at Carlisle and my brothers, they just shrugged. Only Rosalie still looked scowly and I attempted to work on that. She shot me a look that told me just what she thought of my empathy abilities at the moment. I decided to let her be.

Introductions had been made before the walk back to the cottage and upon arrival Carlisle called to Alice and Esme, asking them to come outside. Edward went in to watch over the girls. Alice came out looking very frustrated and I hadn't the faintest clue why.

Damien introduced himself to Alice and Esme, apologizing for his earlier behaviour and causing alarm. He explained about sensing us with the human females and wanting to check for their safety.

This was all well and good, but I still had questions!

Damien's POV

Poor Jasper, this was driving him insane. I knew the whole hunting for me was working him up but I wanted to be sure before I exposed myself.

I had heard of the Cullen coven that had moved into the area a few years ago, but really had no desire to visit yet. So imagine my surprise when I'm strolling on the beach tonight and I sense them, with humans no less! Vegetarians or not temptation is temptation, so I checked it out. I'm very fond of the humans in this area, and I wanted to make sure it wasn't someone I knew. Just in case.

I listened to the conversation at the fire. That female obviously knew what the Cullens were, and she appeared to be mated to the make holding her to his body.

But there had been 2. Where was the other one?

I found her scent and followed it to the cove; she was with Jasper, who I knew from my days as a newborn. Those are memories I would rather not revisit.

He was reassuring her, she seemed distraught; she had lost someone, her mother, and had to move. She left so much behind, so much loss for one so young.

I left myself open for a moment, this would allow him to smell me and sound the alarm. It didn't take long. They escorted the girls to the cottage and sent out a search party. It was interesting to follow them around while they followed my false trails that I left around. Jasper was talking of his memories of me, but I wanted him to know that the person I was then is not the person I am now. Vegetarian lifestyle and living among humans has changed me. I like whom I am, and live my life to the fullest I can within my limits.

I had kept myself closed, keeping my thoughts to myself and cloaking my sound and scent. Just because Jasper remembered I had no talent doesn't mean I don't have one.

He truly was surprised to see me and I wondered briefly how he got on the vegetarian bandwagon. He certainly wasn't the poster child for it when I had known him, though I'm sure he would think the same thing about me.

But that was then, and this is now. Water under the bridge as humans are so fond of saying.

Who were these girls that travel with them? Its one thing to interact with humans, but to live with them, how did they expect to keep this a secret from the one who doesn't know?

All of these things went through my mind as I followed the hunting party but it was Jasper's memories of me that made me want to show myself. They did not seem angry, only honest, perhaps brutally so, but still no ill-intent.

Startling them was fun!

I was surprised when their leader, Carlisle, invited me back to their residence. I thought he would want to keep me as far away from their humans as possible, but then again there are 7 of them and one of me, so I guess the odds are in their favour. We walked back at a reasonable pace, presumably to get to know one another. I wondered if the female – Rosalie – was always in this sour a mood. I felt bad for Emmet if she was. Or maybe that was her issue, maybe coming to look for me had taken her away from a private evening with her mate. I will have to apologize to him later.

Arriving at their cottage Edward went inside and 2 females came out, introduced as Alice and Esme. Such lovely women they were; how lucky they were to have found their mates.

Jasper built a bonfire in front of their cottage. It was smaller than the one at the beach, and like the chairs Esme and Rosalie brought out it really served no purpose except to further the human charade. Oh this game we play!

"Do you live close to here?"

"I do Jasper. I keep a modest residence northeast of here. Its on a lake. Perhaps you would like to visit sometime?" I asked this to the group.

"Perhaps" I wasn't sure if he answered for himself or for all of them, but it was something at least.

"Would you tell me about yourselves? I've heard of you, but because of being settled I was content not to search you out."

Carlisle began "well you know that we live in Forks, we have kept residence there for 4 years now. I work at the hospital, Esme is an interior designer and decorator, and the rest of the family has been attending high school. That's where Edward met Bella."

"How did you come to vacation with the human girls though?"

"Bella is Edwards fiancé, a few days ago she found out she had a sister, Robyn. Her mother was killed in a car accident. Bella moved in with her dad 2 years ago, and Robyn just learned of her family 2 days ago. We thought to give the girls a chance to get to know each other without the prying eyes of a small town. Bella knows what we are, her sister doesn't. And we will keep it that way."

"How did Bella and Edward come to be?" I really wanted to know the answer to this.

"That's their story to tell, not ours."

And that right there was my insight to Carlisle; he was a man of honour. We talked of many things over the next few hours; places we've lived, relationships with humans, schools we have attended, and how we came to this lifestyle.

"Are you alone?" Esme asked this, and I wasn't prepared for the strange tone in her voice when she did.

"I have no one with me tonight." Was this what she meant? Had I been alone on the beach, she knew I was. How strange.

"No, I mean do you live with anyone, or are there any of is in this are?" Again with the strange tone, and what was that chuckling from inside the cottage…

"No, it's just myself." I watched her nod; she wore a very distracted look, very strange indeed. "Its getting bright out, I should be going so you can pretend to sleep."

"Damien, would you like to come back this afternoon? It would be so nice for you to meet the girls."

Now I was really getting suspicious of Esme. Even Carlisle is looking at her funny. "I would like that, yes." I guess it can't hurt to be friendly. "Take care, and I'll be back later. Enjoy your sleep!" I chuckled at my own joke.

"Oh, don't forget a bathing suit! We're going to be swimming tomorrow night." Alice had such a sure look on her face who wouldn't trust her. I smiled at her then turned and headed for home.


	9. Chapter 9

Damien's POV

What do you wear to go swimming with teenage girls? I am by no means a prude, but lets be honest at least one of these girls is not used to our natural physique, and I don't want to intimidate her. I think I ripped apart half my closet before settling on a pair of dark blue board shorts (you know the kind with the flowers?). For the day I wore khakis and a white T. I also packed a few changes of clothes, I wanted to fit in and this way I could change accordingly if needed.

It was going to be overcast today till evening, then the sky was clearing and it was an almost full moon. Alice had mentioned swimming after dark, but spending most of the day on the beach. I wonder what they plan for mealtimes for the girls… I really hope we don't have to eat human food.

I fed on my way home this morning. Just a couple of deer; I wanted to be sure to have no thirst interest in the girls.

I've found the hours long today. I wish I could sleep just to pass time. I spend hours choosing an outfit (or 5), worked on a thesis paper, did a bunch of unnecessary cleaning, and finally got showered and ready to go. It will take an hour to drive to their cottage; it's hard to speed on heavily populated roads in the middle of the day.

I drive the Tribute. I have other vehicles (they really are the perfect toy) but for today this works. It might just be my favourite at the moment. It's not overstated; after all I'm only supposed to be 18. Sometimes I've been up to 25, but I was 18 when I was changed.

That's what I'm going with today. I'm 18, attending college through distance education. I live alone, my parents have passed. Nothing of that is untrue…

When I pull in at the cottage Emmet and Jasper are outside tending the fire. "Hey bro what's going on? The women are on the beach, we are doing man things. What do you want to do?"

Emmet's greeting perplexed me somewhat. I really couldn't see what was so manly about standing around a fire. "Are you staying up here?"

"Actually man we were just waiting for you. Bella wanted to get Edward alone for a walk and Alice and Esme took Robyn for a walk somewhere else. Rosie is waiting for me inside. Jasper here will take you wherever you want to go."

Ah, so that's it. I guess they would like some privacy, or as much as you can get in the company of vampires. They seem like a couple who wouldn't really care if they were in private or not though. "Jasper, do you want to go to the beach?"

"Sure. Alice has a tent set up for changing and storing things. I think they were planning to play on the beach for the afternoon then swim tonight. I assume you took all necessary precautions?"

I knew he was just being protective of the girls but I still found it mildly insulting. I nodded. He seemed to notice he had offended me.

"I'm sorry Damien; I didn't mean to be insulting. There was an incident last year and I would just like to prevent anything like that from happening again."

He felt guilt over the incident still. His emotions were palpable and I wanted to reassure him. "I fed on my way home this morning. I will be very careful with these girls. I know they are special to your family."

We walked on to the beach and Edward and Alice met us with the girls. Jasper introduced me as his childhood friend (I found this very amusing). We played a couple games of Frisbee in the surf and walked on the beach. It was fun watching Bella try to sneak up on Edward so she could shove him in the water. He must not be able to hear her… odd.

Late in the afternoon Esme asked me to accompany her and Robyn for a walk down to the cove. We sat on the rock and had been there for a while when she remembered something she had forgotten at the cottage. She was up and away before either Robyn or I could offer to get it for her.

And that was how I came to be alone with Robyn Brown.

_(sorry, I know its short. Longer chapters are coming I promise. I should have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow morning)_


	10. Chapter 10

Robyn' POV

I want to know what is in the water where they grow these boys! Seriously! The Cullens are gorgeous, and then they tell me this morning (actually closer to afternoon when Bella and I crawled out of bed) that a friend of Jasper's is going to be coming over later. And when he does I just about die!

That was a bad thought; dying. I miss my mom. It's so strange that I don't feel as bad now though as I thought I would. I really can relax here.

So this new guy, Damien, 6ish feet (built like Emmet, but not quite as tall), dark hair, and these beautiful gold eyes. But honestly that's not the best part; he listens. I mean really listens, and he is capable of conversation. We were at the cove sitting on the rocks talking for hours about school, friends, my mom. There was always someone around but it was still nice to have someone to talk to.

I kept feeling like I should be feeling terrible, not enjoying myself so soon after my mothers' death, but I didn't. When I said as much to Damien he told me I shouldn't dwell on things like that. That there is no reason to allow grief to consume me; that life is to short. The bitter tone his voice held when he said that took me off guard. I wasn't expecting that.

He also told me that these feeling are normal. He seems so much older than 18. Maybe it's because he lost his parents and has been living alone for a couple of years. I don't know how he does it.

Alice is hovering at the moment. She's down the beach enough that she is out of earshot, and she's not facing us, but if I raised my voice I know she would hear me. I feel like the Cullens have taken me in, no questions asked. Bella said it was the same for her. I didn't think families like that existed.

A few times Esme and Bella have been by offering water or a light snack. I think Rosalie and Emmet have been working on supper, I haven't seen them all afternoon. Maybe I don't want to think about that. No one else has gone up there for the last while… no, definitely don't want to think about that. Wow!

"Would you like to swim?"

"Isn't the water cold?"

"I don't think so. I was planning on going in after dark. I think Alice and Jasper are hoping to explore the other side of the cove later."

"Its not going to be too dark later?"

"Are you looking for excuses not to swim with me?" His tone sounded joking, but I wasn't sure.

Was I looking for excuses? I didn't think so. I felt like these were legitimate concerns. "No I'm just worried about it being too dark."

"Alice said it's going to be clear, and there will be warm winds. It's going to be perfect with the moon almost full."

"I guess when you put it that way…" Why is he being so nice!? Is he always this nice to people? I should ask Jasper. He lives 2 hours from Forks, and I just met him, but I think I like him. He's almost 3 years older than me, I'm sure he's just being friendly. He probably feels sorry for me because I lost my mother and had to move to the other side of the country. Still… it's nice to dream... mom would have liked him.

"I'm going to go up to the cottage; I should probably help with dinner. And I think Alice wants to talk to you." He ruffled my hair, got up and was jogging down the beach before I thought to say ok.

As if summoned Alice danced over and sat beside me. She regarded me for a minute and it was like she was deciding if she knew me well enough to say what she was going to say. When she did I was flabbergasted. "Are you a virgin Robyn?"

Did I mention flabbergasted?! I had no words but she was looking at me for an answer. Ok, "um, no, I guess not technically, um..."

"What do you mean technically?" She was like a dog with a bone! How do I explain this one?

"I was at a party a few months ago with this guy I was dating. We got a little drunk and it seemed like a good idea at the time. After that we realized we weren't ready and it wasn't a good idea." Was that enough detail for her?

"Ok. Sorry. I know that seemed like it came out of nowhere, but it really didn't. Please, just trust me. Oh, and don't mention this to anyone."

I get the feeling people don't doubt her often. Truthfully that was the end of the awkwardness. It wasn't long before Esme called us over to a table laden with food. We all took plates and filled them. Bella and I walked back up to the cottage. She had forgotten her spare towel and needed it for the swim after dinner, so we decided to just take our food up there to eat. When we got back to the beach everyone was done eating and were cleaning up the leftovers.

It was getting dark, so I pulled off my shirt and shorts, leaving me in bathing suit; dark blue bikini top and boycut bottoms. I have a curvy body, and everyone says that boycut doesn't work with that body type, but I've never been good with actual bikini cut bottoms. The reason I mention all this is because everyone else was getting ready to swim too. This afternoon they had only been playing in the surf and had stayed clothed. Now everyone was getting into their suits. Emmet and Damien had me captivated; they were both in dark blue board shorts, no shirts, wrestling on the beach. It was incredible to watch them spar. Even though it was just play fighting they seemed equally matched.

"They're something to watch, aren't they." Rosalie (who had no such issues with bikini bottoms) had snuck up behind me. She startled me, and noticed. "Relax Robyn, I'm used to people watching him. They always do." Something nagged at me when she said this.

"How long have you and Emmet been together?"

She smiled a bittersweet smile that I didn't understand before she began. "It feels like forever, but only since Carlisle adopted me. My first morning with him and I knew he was my soulmate. It was similar with Alice and Jasper, but that's their story to tell. I know you'll get it at some point."

It wasn't the answer I was looking for, but it would do for now. The boys had finished sparring and were walking towards us.

"Ready to get wet ladies?" He had this cheaky smile when he said that. It was cute, his dimples showed.

In the 24 hours I've known Emmet I'm sure I've heard just as many innuendos. It's just his thing I guess. Rosalie doesn't seem to mind. Emmet picked her up and ran with her into the water.

"Shall we?" Damien looked like he wanted to pick me up but settled for this instead. I wouldn't have minded.

I nodded and followed him into the water. I was surprised by how warm it was. I was out as far as it lapping at my stomach before Alice and Jasper came in. He still had his shirt on, and seemed shy. We swam in around for a while enjoying the water before they left to go explore the other side of the cove. Edward, Bella, and Rosalie were going back on the beach but Damien and Emmet wanted to stay in the water. I was content to stay with them for the time being.

They started to splash and spar, and to get away from it I started to swim out further. I didn't realize how far I had gotten until I tried to touch the bottom and couldn't. The waves were stronger out here but I didn't worry. Watching them I had time to think things through a little more.

I found it funny that Emmet and Damien were getting along so well and yet Jasper seemed to keep him at arms length, yet when he was introduced to me he was a friend of Jasper's. Maybe I was reading into it too much. Or maybe Jasper was having an off day; he just didn't seem today like the person he was last night at the cove. I was so thankful for him talking to me last night.

I was broken from my thoughts by Edward swimming quickly towards me. I didn't realize how far I had drifted out; I couldn't clearly see the shore. How had he gotten to me so fast? I must have been lost in thought longer than I thought. He looked worried.

"Swim back with me Robyn. You should be careful how far you let yourself drift out. These waters can be dangerous." He genuinely sounded concerned and I thanked him. We swam to wear Emmet and Damien were still sparring and they joined us on our way to shore.

Getting back to shore we all walked back to the cottage. I went inside and changed into jeans and a long sleeve shirt, brushing my hair and pulling it into a clip. I hate wet hair making my shirts wet! I took my time, and was the last one back outside.

Carlisle had a fire going outside again and when I walked out the only seat left was between Damien and Emmet, so I sat down and listened while they told scary stories about ghosts, vampires and werewolves; the kind that you hear about on TV, the outrageous stories that they make documentaries out of. This seemed an absolute riot to them, but that was only half what I was thinking about.

My mom and I had always wanted to get away camping at a cottage (on a lake though, not on the ocean) somewhere tucked away off a goattrail road just like this one. Where I was from there were provincial parks within a few hours drive with beautiful cottages that you could rent (just as inaccessible as this one), but we never found the time. It was always next summer or fall, next year, after you graduate. We never got to go. Life is too short.

Alice excused herself to go inside, and when she came out a few minutes later and sat back down beside Jasper she looked at me and smiled. What was that about? I liked Alice, but I wondered about her. She was always giving me these weird knowing looks, freaked me out a little.

That thought distracted me from thoughts of my mom for a minute but they came back full force when Carlisle asked Bella how Charlie was doing. Bella; my sister, our father, my mother. This time I couldn't hold back the tears, so I quietly excused myself to the cottage, with the excuse of being tired. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts; no one should have to hear my tears.

I go to my room, close the door and walk to my bed. I left my pjs out earlier so I wouldn't have to search for them if I was too tired. I never thought about how tears would make it hard but I guess it's the same outcome.

I change and crawl into bed, and I feel like I might be ok. That I might get through tonight because I know that my mom loved me. She cared for my future enough to keep track of my father so I would have somewhere to go if something happened to her. She arranged for insurance policies, and had taken care to plan financially for my future as well as hers. She had loved me more than most people ever know in a lifetime. But that didn't make this easy now to live without her.

Putting my head on the pillow was my undoing. The dam of my tears broke. Across the pillow was a cashmere blanket, identical to the one I had at my home with my mother. I hold it to my chest and face and cried into it for what seemed like hours remembering all the times my mother wrapped me in that blanket so we could cuddle on the couch and watch movies. Or when I was sick and she would wrap my feet in it so I wouldn't be cold. But above all, I thought of how much she loved me.

_(If there is ever something that you want to do, do it. Life really is too short to leave it for another day. On another note, I'm written out for tonight. This was a tough chapter for me to write, it dredged up a lot of emotions I much prefer to leave burried. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Please R&R :) _


	11. Chapter 11

**There are mature themes in this chapter. If you don't like that type of read, please don't. **

Jasper's POV

I've been keeping an eye on Robyn all day. I know this can't be easy for her, being away from her home, the only family she has known. We want to help her in her transition.

She seemed to be having a good day; she was enjoying the beach, enjoying Damien's company, she was relaxed. There were moments where she would feel sad and deeply reflective, but he kept on top of that too. He seemed to have good intentions. Edward and I couldn't fault him.

That didn't mean we trusted him alone with the newest member of our family. We all stayed close, making sure that we could get to her in seconds if needed. Edward kept an eye on his thoughts, and Alice kept an eye on his future. He left himself open so we could hear and feel him and we thanked him for that. It goes against our natures to leave ourselves defenceless.

At the fire in the evening we made fun of the human idea of vampires and werewolves and threw in ghosts for good measure. We all knew that keeping our secret from Robyn wasn't likely for long, especially with the wedding and Bella's transformation coming up. Speaking of the wedding, Bella had decided to postpone it for a few months; she didn't want her sister to feel completely out of sync. Alice wasn't happy about that at first but she got over it.

"There was a family in town a few years ago, they had 2 of their own children and were fostering 3 others. The youngest was 4 when they found out they were expecting another child. The youngest child didn't like the idea of a new baby, and every time you would mention baby to him he would start to yell and scream. His sister told him of a nest of baby birds and he killed them, wringing their necks, and spilling their blood. He knifed their couches, saying he was going to do the same to the baby. The child went back into foster care and ended up with their neighbours. He seemed to be doing well. When the baby was born he seemed indifferent so no one was worried even though he was still next door. When the baby was 4 months old the young child next door went missing. No one could find him for hours, the police had been called, the woods behind the house were being searched and they couldn't find him. Finally someone thought to check on the baby… they found the 4 year old in the crib with the baby. The baby's throat was slit and his blood was all over the child's face. He had drunk the baby's blood!"

Emmet loves telling stories and this was one of his favourites. This one was utterly ridiculous to us, but it was a good story to tell around a fire. We were still trying to distract Robyn enough to relax here, and it seemed to be going well, but I didn't need to be Edward to know that her mind wasn't really on the stories we were telling. She was feeling sad.

Alice got up and went inside; she came back a few minutes later, sat down beside me and smiled at Robyn. Robyn was confused; I guess she didn't understand why Alice kept smiling at her. It's hard living with Alice on a regular day knowing her secrets, I can't imagine how confusing this is for Robyn.

"Bella, how is Charlie these days?"

Carlisle's question had a terrible reaction with Robyn. Suddenly her guilt and sadness was overwhelming and she excused herself to go inside. She felt embarrassment at almost losing control with so many people around. She wanted to be alone to grieve.

We could hear her, and because of me everyone was feeling what she was feeling too. It tore us up inside to know that this girl was going through so much pain. When I started to work on her emotions Carlisle stopped me.

"She needs to grieve son, she needs to feel this, to experience it and sort it out. Give her this night."

"But her pain…"

"I know Jasper, but humans need to feel to process their emotions. She will protect herself, she will fall asleep."

Emmet and Alice looked as torn up as I felt. They were enjoying having someone new to play with again. Edward kept Bella to himself as much as possible and they always complained they never got to see her enough.

We heard her cries intensify when she found the blanket Alice had left out for her. She said it was special to her, that her mother had one for her just like it. That she would want it. My special wife, this was her own way of helping Robyn grieve.

We tried to make conversation again, but it was hard. Bella couldn't hear her sister cry but she knew from our actions and the way she was feeling that she still was.

"Can we do nothing for her? This is awful!"

"Like I said before Bella, she needs to grieve. This will pass, I promise." Carlisle wanted to reassure her, and it seemed to be working although not much.

Finally she fell asleep and I sent a calm around the fire. Bella excused herself to bed, Edward following close behind. This had been a very taxing day on her and I was glad she was taking it so well.

Poor Damien was bewildered. His emotions were all over the place, and if I was getting the right idea he was trying to hide something from Edward though I wasn't sure what. He was nervous, but there was no bloodlust so we let it go. He was leaving himself open to us using only our own methods of keeping Edward out (I had heard him talk about his paper and assumed he was working theories out in his head all day). I wondered what he was hiding. It was time to get away from Edward.

"Damien, do you want to hunt with Emmet and I?" It was a legitimate question to ask what with the girls and all. Emmet eyed me suspiciously but played along.

"Umm, sure, there's some big game north of my place, do you want to go there?"

"Sounds good." My dear sweet wife was lost in a vision so I waited till it was over. When it was she just kissed me and told me to have a good time. I didn't know what she saw but it must have been good.

I smiled a goodbye to Carlisle and Esme, kissed Alice again and we were off.

We followed Damien to his hunting grounds and gave over to our senses. It wasn't long till we were gorging on bear to our hearts content.

"Are you guys done? Or do you want to stay out a little longer?"

"Actually, it wasn't a really pressing need, I just wanted to get you far away enough from Edward that he wouldn't be able to hear us."

"Oh? Is something wrong?"

"What were you hiding from Edward today?"

He laughed before he answered. "Probably the same thing your pixie of a wife was hiding, but I'm not ready to talk yet. I promise it's nothing that would hurt anyone. Anyways, we've only been out for an hour, we've got time to kill, want to head back to my place?"

"I guess." I wasn't as excited over houses as say… Esme, but I didn't want to be rude, and it would be nice to see where he lived. We ran again, following him.

He brought us to a log cabin style house. It was on a lake, and the back facing the lake was glass. We walked in and he gave us a tour. There were 3 bedrooms upstairs, and 2 in the basement, but they made an ensuite with groundlevel entrance. The kitchen and living room on the main level were fully stocked with all the items needed for our charade. The upstairs was loft style, overlooking the livingroom and out the glass wall. His bedroom had an ensuite bath, there was a second bedroom set up, and the third one was setup as an office in such a way that he could sit at his desk and look out the windows.

"There's a hottub outside, and I swim in the lake often. There's a game system in the cupboard beside the tv, dvds in there too. Make yourselves at home."

Emmet started pawing through his collection of dvds but I was interested in his study.

Damien's POV

I've been watching a movie with Emmet for about an hour before I finally get up the nerve to ask him what he knows about Edward's relationship with Bella.

"He has to be insanely careful with her. He's terrified to break her. They don't have sex, even though there are days where the tension is so bad I'm sure Jasper is ready to fuck her himself just to get it over with. She's not having an easy time with it. There are times when he leaves to hunt that we hear her crying, and I'm sure it's because she thinks he doesn't want her.

He promised her to try after they are married, and he has plans to change her. I guess it's just the one human experience she wants."

Emmet wasn't quite what I would call a gossip, but he was definitely giving me the answers I was looking for. His next words stopped my train of thought. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, you have really good control."

What the fuck! "I wasn't asking for me…" He gave me a disbelieving look. "She's too young…" same look. "She's grieving…"

"I'll give you that, she is grieving, and she is young, but she also needs friends; people who will keep her safe in the fucked up world that she's going to be thrown into all too soon."

"And big brother Emmet comes out to play." Jasper said while walking down the stairs into the livingroom.

"I forgot what it's like to have no privacy." I said this snarkily, letting him know that he had interrupted a private conversation.

"Oh this isn't the worst of it. Chances are Alice saw this, so hopefully Edward is too focussed on Bella to be busy in her mind. To give him credit he does try to give us privacy."

"Good to know! Do you guys want to hit the hottub?" I needed a diversion.

Emmet looked somewhat concerned. "Suits?"

"Never in a hottub." Where had they been for the last 30 years? Under a rock!?

Jasper was throwing off all kinds of discomfort as we walked outside and I couldn't place it till we got the cover off and were starting to get naked… his scars. I would be willing to bet that the only person to see him naked now was his wife and this was seriously uncomfortable for him. "Are you ok Jasper?"

He looked to me, to Emmet and back to me before wordlessly stripping and hopping in. We followed in after him taking a moment to stretch and enjoy the warmth.

I have a 6man hottub, so we all took corners. I was across from Jasper; Emmet was on my left. I didn't want to look; I didn't want to see his battlescarred chest, but I couldn't help it.

To say that he was covered would be an understatement. Bitemark scars covered his stomach, chest and arms. I couldn't help but remember our time together; remember the anger, the violence, the blood and loss. I couldn't help but pick out the scars I inflicted.

"Don't go down that road Damien, its over. You're not that person anymore." Jasper broke me from my thoughts. Whether he had caught me staring or felt the emotions behind it I will never know. I felt a deep sense of calm and I knew he was working is talent.

Emmet looked totally blessed out in the warm water. "Jasper, we need to get one of these at home. I can't believe we don't have one. The girls would love it. We are definitely going shopping when we get home today."

"I think that can be arranged."

As if summoned, Jasper's cell phone rang. Emmet and I burst out laughing while Jasper swung out and rifled through his pants to find his phone.

"Alice…"

"I want a 10man in blue" Alice's chipper voice came over the speaker.

"Yes dear."

We laughed even harder and Jasper gave us a dark look, apologizing to his wife and hanging up, before dissolving into laughter himself.

"Is it always like that?" I had to know.

"Not always, she doesn't always call. But a hottub is something she would get excited about, and just in case we would do something like shop online here for it she wants us to get the one she wants."

We stayed in for a couple hours, enjoying the warmth and quiet until the sun started coming up. Time to go home.

I went inside to my bedroom to get a change of clothes. What to wear what to wear. What would Robyn like? I rifled through my closet before settling on a pair of asshugging jeans and a black beater. I may as well display myself to the best that I can while clothed. Edward would kill me for these thoughts…

Arriving outside Emmet raised a brow at me but said nothing. We took off for their cottage and had an uneventful run back to the cottage where their wives were waiting for them on the porch.

"Alice tells me we're getting a hottub, I can't wait!" From the look on Rosalie's face the water would be getting changed quite a bit more than normal in their tub.

"How did the girls sleep?" I was really curious about this.

"Not terribly, once Robyn got to sleep she stayed asleep till about an hour ago. She visited the washroom, took some Tylenol for a headache and went back to bed. She'll be out for another 3 hours, her sister will be up in 2. Edward is still with her."

"Where are Carlisle and Esme?" They hadn't greeted us outside and I didn't hear them inside.

Rosalie had a sudden interest in the ground and Alice looked up at me with a mortified expression. Oh, OH. I guess the realization hit my face because Alice started to speak again.

"They left abut an hour ago. They'll be back before Bella gets up."

It really shouldn't surprise me. Just because we're the undead doesn't mean we don't have healthy libidos, its just that this was an awkward moment. Carlisle and Esme were their "parents" and they were off having sex and we all knew it. Time to break the silence. "Umm, Jasper, do you want to help me get a fire going?"

He jumped up giving me a relieved smile and we got down to the task. Rosalie and Emmet ventured off to the beach presumably to play in the water together. Jasper went into the forest to collect dry wood while I got together kindling to start the fire. He came back with enough for the whole day and I gave him a look.

"The girls are sleeping, you heard Alice."

"Yes, but I don't think your parents would approve." He had a point, but if they planned to keep it from Robyn it was going to take more work than this. "Do you know when you're going to tell her?"

"It won't be for a while. She is already suspicious of something but she doesn't know what. We don't want to put her at risk with the volturi but so long as she is around this family and Bella there is risk involved. Bella is engaged to a vampire and best friends with a werewolf. Edward said one time that she was a magnet for trouble, that only she could get into worse trouble when the vampires leave town."

"Wait, he… you left?" I couldn't imagine leaving the love of my life; my bond.

"Remember yesterday, I told you that something happened last year?"

I nodded for him to continue.

"That's what it was."

The story he told me froze me over to the core. He told me of the party, the blood, his behaviour and Edward's decision to leave.

"But they got back together. What happened?"

"Ask Edward, unfortunately it's not my story to tell."

For a family of vampires with no secrets they were very particular about each other's privacy as much as they could. That spoke volumes about them both individually and as a family unit. I had never craved company but at this moment I so very much wanted to belong to something with this much love.

"What's going on Damien? Your emotions are such that I can't even understand them." Jasper broke me from my thoughts long enough for me to realize I was projecting loudly. I closed myself off with my gift; Jasper didn't need to bear my burden today. He would know what I was doing but I didn't care. I wanted to be alone with my own emotions to process them.

Alice was eyeing Jasper and I thoughtfully and my last thought before hell broke loose was "what is the pixie up to?"

Edward stormed out of the cottage furious about something! I couldn't figure out what, we hadn't said anything, hadn't done anything, but he was walking towards me quickly.

Suddenly Esme was in front of me. "You will not touch him Edward! He is our guest, and has been on his best behaviour. Think of the girls."

Of course! I had closed myself off; he couldn't hear me and didn't know what I was going to do next. Well too bad for him! I greeted Esme warmly, waved to Carlisle as he walked out of the woods (he had the good grace to look sheepish) and got back to tending the fire. We all sat around it quite comfortably in silence waiting for the girls to get up.

It wasn't long before Bella wandered out to sit in Edward's lap, looking like she wanted to go back to sleep. Edward was watching me warily and for the sake of everyone else I opened myself to him.

"_I'm sorry Edward, I was just trying to spare Jasper emotions._" I thought to him, the whole time trying to keep my emotions centred and calm. It would do no good to start issues now.

Emmet and Rosalie were wandering back to the fire pit. He sat in a chair and she debated for a moment before settling in his lap to watch the fire.

I could hear Robyn start to rouse inside the cottage. She would be out shortly and I looked forward to seeing her this morning. I let my mind venture to what she would look like with her hair mussed, sleep swollen mouth, eyes half lidded.

A sharp growl brought me back to reality and I looked over at Edward. He was glaring at me. "_There was nothing wrong with my thoughts, if you don't like it don't listen!_" I didn't apologize but before I could even say anything out loud Emmet was snickering. "Told you!"

Bella looked entirely lost, but also accepting that this was the way things would be until she was changed.

Alice moved to the other side of Jasper leaving the only available seat open next to me. I got up to move but she stopped me. "No! Stay just where you are." Matchmaking pixie!

"I tried to fight it and look where it got me." Edward said before leaning down to kiss Bella.

"_And you're ok with that? If I pursue her?_"

"I never said that."

"_Can we talk later? Privately?"_

He nodded to me and I snuck a glance at Alice fast enough to see a smile cross her face before she schooled her features.

"Are you talking about my sister?" Bella caught on quick, but Edward beat me to an answer.

"Yes sweetheart, but don't worry over it. We're watching out for her to make sure she doesn't get hurt."

That pompous prick! I wasn't going to hurt her, I had no ill intentions. I didn't even have solid plans to pursue her, she was 16 for godsake! She needed to grow up, but before any of that she needed to process the last week of her life and grieve. I only wanted to get to know her, care for her as a friend and if one day…

More growling broke into my thoughts. I told him to deal with it and recloaked myself. He glared at me but I didn't care. I was tired of his condescending attitude. Everyone was watching our wordless exchange with interest but I really didn't care.

There was tense silence while we waited for Robyn to come outside. She was awake but quiet, there was some soft rustling from inside. What was she doing in there? I looked around for some indication; Carlisle and Esme were both staring into the fire minding their own business. Rosalie was smug but that was nothing new. Jasper was looking at Alice with pleading eyes trying to get her to sit in his lap. She went without much fuss making a lot of unnecessary noise in the process. What was that about?

That was as far as I got. From inside the cottage there was a soft moan. At first I thought she was hurt, but no one else was jumping up to help her. When I took in Edward's absolutely scandalized expression I knew what was going on. Robyn was touching herself, and I guess his darling innocent Bella didn't do that.

I kept my thoughts and emotions tightly cloaked because hearing her; knowing that she was in her bedroom touching and flicking, well… it was turning me on. I shifted a little in my seat both to make room and keep things discreet. Beside me Jasper had had as much as he could take. He stood up still holding Alice and ran off with her into the woods.

Emmet chuckled and I looked at him. His eyes were full of mirth as he watched me take in his family's reaction to this human girl. I wanted to smack that look off his face!

Her moans and cries were getting louder and harsher; she was getting close. Carlisle was trying to engage us in conversation but it really wasn't working. Bella still looked lost, with her normal hearing she couldn't understand what the fuss was about and no one was going to tell her her sister was inside working one out.

Finally her moans hit a fever pitch and she uttered one word when she came… my name

_(I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. Please R&R) _


	12. Chapter 12

Robyn's POV

I'm so close! Just can't seem to get there. It's been maybe 5 minutes that I've been for lack of better words stuck at this spot and I don't know what to do to push through it. I don't have any toys with me, (I had the best mother. When she had the talk with me she also bought me a couple things to make responsible waiting easier). I left them back at home in Canada. I didn't know how airport security worked or what the rules were with that stuff.

I let my mind wander to anything that might get me over the edge. That guy on the football team… nope. My ex and the couple times we were together… nuhuh. The beach yesterday, Emmet and Damien sparring in the surf, beautiful hard wet bodies… OH GOD!!! I let myself loose control.

I'm still basking in the glow a couple minutes later (it's so nice, I'd almost forgotten about last week) when someone knocks on the door. "Yes."

"Just me, we're heading down to the beach, help yourself to breakfast, we ate earlier." Rosalie poked her head in long enough to say that then was gone.

I really hope she didn't hear anything!

I get up and head to the shower. I love the shower here. It's huge. Slate tile floors and 2 walls, glassed in. 3 shower heads, and what seems like unlimited hot water. I take my time, shampooing my hair twice before conditioning, finally rinsing and washing my body. Getting out I dry myself before wrapping in a robe and going in search of sustenance in the kitchen.

It's quiet with no one around, I wonder how long they've been up? The kitchen is spotless and I didn't hear them making anything this morning. I guess I was sleeping soundly.

I fry myself an egg and make some toast and strawberry jam. Its comfort food for me. I eat, wash my dishes and put them away then get dressed and head to the beach.

Rosalie is watching for me, which is weird because I really thought she didn't like me. She didn't say anything bad to me, just pretty much ignored me. Maybe I got the wrong idea.

Emmet is beside her and they fall into step with me. I don't see anyone else so I ask "where is everyone?"

"Damien's at the cove." Emmet says with a smirk. He couldn't know… quick, think fast!

"Where's Bella? I was hoping to talk to her."

"I think Edward was driving her into town; she forgot something." I hadn't noticed the Volvo missing I had just been glad to see the red Tribute still there.

"So Robyn, how'd you sleep last night?" Before I could say anything Rosalie had grabbed Emmet by the arm and was dragging him down the beach. When they were out of earshot she laid into him. I couldn't hear it but he looked embarrassed.

I couldn't believe it. They knew what I was doing this morning. And if they knew chances were everyone knew. Oh god could this get any worse (_Author's note; never ask this question, it can always get worse_). I prayed that the ground would swallow me up… it didn't.

Rosalie and Emmet were walking back (he looking decidedly sheepish) and we kept on our course to the cove. I was so embarrassed, but nothing I could do about it now. It couldn't possibly get worse!

"Robyn, I know your embarrassed but don't be. Emmet's being a jerk." Rosalie shot him a frosty glare for good measure. "This kind of thing happens to us all the time. That's what happens when you put so many teenagers in close proximity to each other. Honestly Emmet and I walk in on each other all the time."

I had to give it to Rosalie, she was trying to make me feel better. It was weird coming from her, but at the moment I would take whatever I could get. I started to feel better about it. It helped that mom taught me to not be embarrassed about my body, and my needs, but still one does feel the need to blush when it's all gone public.

When we came into view of the cove I could see Damien on the rocks. Emmet jogged ahead of us to talk to him quickly. He glanced at me before looking back at the water.

I almost turned around and ran back to the cottage but that would be admitting I did something wrong, and I didn't. Like Rosalie said it was normal, just a healthy outlet for tension and god knows I've had enough of that lately.

Damien looked at me and smiled. "Goodmorning Robyn" he purred. Well, he didn't seem upset, so maybe it would be an ok day afterall.

Rosalie's POV

We all hear Robyn's moaned declaration from inside the cottage and before hell breaks loose I'm yelling at Edward in my mind. _"Edward! Before you loose your cool remember that she is a teenager! Teenage hormones! She's indulging in a harmless fantasy! Its normal and healthy, just because you're repressed doesn't mean everyone is!" _ I couldn't believe I was sticking up for the human girl but I knew how he was going to react. He would be angry and blame our guest. And I happen to like Damien, he and Emmet seem to be getting along well. It can't be helped if Edward still believed that sins of the flesh send you to hell. Self righteous prude!

He looked at me with disgust and simply got up with Bella, took his keys out of his pocket and left in the Volvo. I didn't are if they just met us at home later.

I returned to my job of damage control. Carlisle and Esme were still acting as if nothing had happened. Someone bless them because I only now realize how much they have to deal with living with us. Alice and Jasper would be gone for a while yet, and really they are pretty good about stuff like this. I turn to Emmet, "You will say nothing! Normal people wouldn't have heard that, so we heard nothing."

I looked at Damien but he had his hands raised in front of him in such a fashion to say that he understood and would go with whatever my plan was. Smart man; I told you I liked him. He said he was going to go down to the cove and wait for us there.

I went inside. I waited till her breathing had returned to normal before knocking n her door to let her know we were going to the beach. She blushed but I just acted as if everything was normal and went back outside. I waited with Emmet till we heard her getting out of the shower then went walking on the beach.

"Why did you stick up for her baby?"

I looked at Emmet for a moment before I answered. He looked so proud of me; I love him so much. "Because someone had to. Edward is so pious and holier than though that he would have killed Damien just because she was thinking about him before wrapping up Robyn in a goosedown parka and taking her to church to repent for her sins!" I gave Emmet a moment to laugh before I kept going. "I can't explain it, but I like her. Her life isn't perfect, and I guess so long as we keep her out of our secret it means we get to play human. I can pretend to be human, nothing more than a 19 year old girl with a 20 year old boyfriend."

He looked at me and nodded sadly before hugging me tight. I wanted to kiss him, wanted him to strip me down and touch me all over to remind me that I could feel, but now wasn't the time. We sat on the beach till we heard her coming out of the cottage then stood waiting for her.

It was all going swimmingly until Emmet opened his mouth! I love my husband, I really do, but sometimes I wonder. I dragged him off to remind him of just how many times we were walked in on every day and how he used to handle it. How much he hated it when Edward would get all pissy and tell us to go somewhere else or to clean up our minds. Robyn deserved privacy, and we would give it to her.

We walked with Robyn the rest of the way to the cove. Damien smiled at her, he was happy to see her. We all sat on the rocks and enjoyed the morning waiting for Alice and Jasper to get back from their walk in the woods.

I knew that someone was going to have to talk to Robyn about privacy issues. It was becoming clearer and clearer that she was going to be around quite a bit and to avoid uncomfortable situations for her, well… someone was going to have to say something. I would if I had to, but tact wasn't really my thing. I should probably talk to Esme about this.

Alice flitted across the beach towards us, Jasper nowhere in sight. She sat on the rock beside me and whispered that Jasper was packing up in the cottage; we were going to leave early. Edward had gone home when he left and was planning a family meeting when we arrived. Oh joy!

We stayed out for a while longer not really saying anything, just taking in the nature. It's something I never tire of, though I don't tell anyone that. It's easier to be seen as a cutthroat snarky bitch, less pressure.

It didn't seem like long till Alice was up telling us it was time to head back and pack to go home. Damien looked lost but followed us up and helped us pack.

Damien's POV

I'm waiting at the cove for Robyn. I didn't need a lecture from Rosalie to know that I needed to make this as lowkey as possible for her. I'm sure she would know that we heard her, but the least I could do was act like it was nothing outside of normal and just ignore it. She must be so embarrassed.

Emmet runs over and tells me that yes she knows we know. I look at Robyn and smile at her. I want her to know its ok.

We just sit on the rocks for a while. Its beautiful this morning, not sunny, but not raining. Finally Alice tells us its time to get back to the cottage and pack. They're going to be leaving early; Edward already went home after his hissy fit this morning.

I'm walking with Robyn and I can't believe I'm letting her go. She intrigues me, I want to know her more I just don't know how to go about it. I've never dated.

Up at the cottage Emmet pulled me to the kitchen. I looked at him expectantly.

"Did you want to talk to me?" I was curious why he brought me here.

"Just ask her, give you your number, something. Don't leave with no connection to her."

I couldn't come up with words. He got right to the bottom of my concern without me saying anything. This would me a moment when girls would hug, but we weren't girls, so we nodded to each other.

We packed up the jeep and I still hadn't said anything to her. I couldn't figure out a way to do it subtly. Finally I just wrote my phone number and email address on a card and decided I would give it to her when she was getting in the car.

Alice frowned at me. Apparently that wasn't acceptable. She walked outside with Jasper and I could hear them talking quietly. I was about to get advice from Jasper.

He came in and looked at me with a completely put upon look. He motioned for me to follow him outside. We walked on the road for a few minutes before he started to speak.

"She needs a friend. Make that offer to her. Just leave her your number, and let her know she can call you anytime. But be warned, she will end up calling you crying in the middle of the night."

We walked back to the cottage and I went inside to find Robyn. She was in the room she had slept in, with her back to the door. I knocked to announce myself before stepping in.

"Robyn, I just want you to know that … um… well, that you can call me anytime. I want to get to know you, and be there for you." I handed her the card with my contact information on it and was about to walk out the door when she wrapped her arms around me. It took me a second before I hugged her back. It was awkward for me but wonderful too. She gave great hugs and I just prayed to whoever was listening that this wouldn't be the last one I would get.

She let me go and walked out the room. Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were already in the Jeep waiting for her. Carlisle and Esme (who were conspicuously absent) were going to lock up and meet them back at the house.

I watched her get into the jeep, and drive away before getting into my truck and going home.


	13. Chapter 13

**I apologize for this taking so long. I've been stuck with a sprained ankle and just haven't felt much like writing, but I finally got through it and I'm on to chapter 14. Hope you enjoy it. **

Damien's POV

Time which is usually of no relevance to me suddenly became long. The drive home from the Cullens cottage was made on autopilot. I felt cold being away from Robyn.

I had a lot to think about. 3 days ago I was happy living a life of solitude, now I want to have a family.

The weeks past without much excitement. I waited for a call from Robyn, but one never came. She'll be starting school soon; she probably has a lot on her mind.

Emmet and Jasper have come up for a few days. Emmet noted that the forest needed thinning around my place so we have been labouring over that with countless sparring matches. He told me that the hot tub had been installed at their home and he loved it.

Jasper has been quiet when he's been here. He likes my study, and has been reading my thesis papers when he visits. I enjoy his company but it's so different from Emmet's boisterousness. I feel like he just comes to take in the atmosphere. I can't imagine what life would be like living in a constant emotional climate.

Neither one has said a word about Robyn though I know they've seen her at the house. I'm waiting for her to call.

And I keep waiting till her first day of school when Alice calls me.

Robyn's POV

Today is my first day of school. I've survived a new town; I've met some of my dad's friends. Bella's friends have been great to take me in, now I have to fend for myself. Bella, Edward and Alice graduated in June. I'm on my own.

They (Bella and Edward) decided to put the wedding off till American Thanksgiving, as well as postpone a semester at Dartmouth. I can't believe my sister got accepted to an Ivy League school, it makes me proud.

When the alarm went off this morning I wanted to crawl back under the covers. I've known this was coming; Alice and Rosalie took me shopping in one of the neighbouring larger towns while Emmet and Jasper went to visit friends. We bought all the stuff I was going to need for classes and I updated my wardrobe a little. I like to shop, but I guess Bella doesn't.

The shopping trip was fun, but on the drive back home Rose was quiet. I had been napping in the back of the car while Alice and Rosalie were talking in the front. I heard Rose ask when I would find out. Alice said she didn't know. What didn't she know? What was I going to find out? I sometimes wonder about this family. There's something about them that just doesn't match up, but Bella and Charlie seem to think they are ok, so what can you do?

Bella offered to drive me to school this morning. I was a little surprised because even though she's been pleasant she hasn't gone out of her way for me since we got back from the cottage. I don't understand what happened that morning, but feathers were ruffled for sure. Edward avoids me if he can which has been awkward when I've been at their house.

I've been up, showered, breakfasted, now I'm ready to face the day. All I want to do is crawl back into bed.

"Are you ready to go?" Bella's getting impatient.

I nod and walk out to the truck. It was resurrected from the dead (apparently) by Rosalie so that I would have a vehicle till I got a job and could pay for one. But since I didn't have my licence yet I had some time to think about what I wanted to do.

So Bella was driving her old truck since she refused to drive the car Edward bought her for their engagement. I heard her mumble something about "stupid before car," before what? Too many secrets…

She dropped me off at school, telling me how to get to the office. I was surprised that I actually liked the school, it was homey and comfortable. It lacked the institutional feel that most had.

I found my way to the office easily and got my schedule. I guess Charlie had registered me a few days prior because everything was waiting for me. My classes were pretty standard, and I was still getting used to the American system but my day seemed to be going well.

Too well. I should have known better.

When lunch passed without a hitch I really should have been suspicious. But it was a decent day today, just overcast, no rain, so I ate my lunch outside while I read a book. I didn't really have any aspirations of making friends here. I wasn't a social butterfly at home and was still upset that I had to move. I just wanted to get through the next 2 years intact. If I was honest with myself I was angry. I felt like everything was spiralling out of control; but that was only if I was honest.

My last class of the day was math. I was sitting beside this guy Chad and he kept shooting weird looks at me. He was a normal looking guy. Some might call him good looking, but I was quickly getting over normal being around my sister's fiance's family and their friends.

When the bell rang I was gathering my books to leave when he said "So you're the new girl?"

"I guess you could say that." I had no patience for small talk. It bores me.

He smirked and I got a bad feeling. "Charlie Swan's bastard daughter, who would have thought."

He was gone before I could even react. I was floored. Who says these things to people! What was going on here? And what a great way to make a first impression.

I was supposed to be walking home so when I walked outside I wasn't looking for a familiar vehicle, and to be honest, I don't think I would have recognized the one that was waiting for me anyways. So when I walked out with my head down I wasn't expecting to hear anyone call my name, or to walk right into someone.

Someone tall and muscular who smelled like heaven; but I did.

I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes. "DAMIEN!!!" oh god what was he doing here?

"Hey Robyn, its good to see you." He smiled at me. He genuinely looked pleased to see me, and this day was so sucky that I was glad to have someone smile at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might want to see a familiar face at the end of your day."

Did I ever! Today had been hell. I wanted to hug him, he would never know just how much it did mean to me to have someone here today of all days. With Chad's sting still in my mind I followed him to his truck.

I had seen his truck when he was at the cottage, but not sat in it. I loved it. Leather seats, nice sound system playing a popular radio station. He even had the seat heater on for me. Someone bless him!

"So how was your day?"

I thought about lying and saying it was great, but for some reason that just didn't seem right. "It sucked. I pretty much avoided all the chatty people, ate lunch by myself outside, and then my last class of the day some idiot made a crack at the fact that I'm literally a bastard child."

He took a minute to take all that in, his face stayed blank. Finally he looked at me. "Your day did suck."

We drove around town for a while before he took me to the Cullens. Aparently Bella was already out there, and had told Charlie that we would be home later. It was quite convenient.

"So now that we've established that my day was horrific, how was yours?" I was curious about how he spent his time. He lived alone, and did distance courses for college. He must do something…

"Just the usual, worked on a paper, went swimming in the lake. Then Alice called me and asked if I wanted to visit for a couple days. I think Emmet and Rosalie are coming up this weekend, do you want to come to?"

He wanted me to come up for the weekend? To his house? I've never been to his house, but I've heard Jasper say it's beautiful. But will Charlie let me go to someone's house that he doesn't know, especially when they live over 2 hours away. "I'll ask Charlie if I can." I don't want to get too excited, he will probably say no.

We drove the rest of the way just listening to the music. It was nice to take in the silence. I have never felt the need to fill the silence so to speak. Mom and I valued quiet time in the house, we also valued each other's privacy as well as our own.

Arriving at the Cullens Alice bounced out to the car to greet us. She gave me a quick hug before saying "Hi" to Damien and walking us inside. I love their house. It's so open and airy and spacious. If felt like home to me.

I walked into the living room and was surprised to see someone new sitting on the couch. He was tall, tanned copper skin and black hair, and he was beautiful. He looked young, but somehow timeless, like his age would be really hard to guess because he looked older than he really was.

"Hey, you must be Robyn. I'm Seth."

"Hi." I didn't really know what to say to him. He seemed very comfortable here, but I hadn't seen him before. Not that that really meant anything because I had only been here a few times, but it was still confusing to me. And where did Bella find all these good looking people?

Alice giggled behind me but when I turned to look at her she was the picture of innocence.

I needed some time to clear my head. "I'm going to go down to the river to do my homework, is that ok?"

"Do you really want to go down there? You could use the study if you want, I'm sure Jasper won't mind."

I thought it over. I loved Jasper's study (why someone just out of highschool needed his own study was beyond me), it was timeless, filled with all the classics, and so many war journals it was astounding. But what I loved more about it was the atmosphere it gave off. It was the only room in the house that you could notice the dust settle. It wasn't perfect. And that might sound strange to hear, but it creeped me out a little bit that I never saw a single thing out of place in this house.

On the other hand, in Jasper's study everyone would still be in the house. And even though I know that people can't hear your thoughts or know what you're feeling I wanted a sense of privacy that you just don't quite get with a closed door. I didn't need the computer for my homework, and that was the deciding factor.

"No, I think I'm going to go to the river. You know I love sitting under the willow tree out there. Do you know where Bella is though?"

"She's with Edward. I think they're walking the property. They had some things to talk about, wedding stuff, you know."

Yes, I did know. Everything was the wedding these days. You would think that they would have had all the details worked out since it was already supposed to have happened. But apparently not.

I wasn't upset about the wedding. I was happy for my sister (even though I had only known her 2 months), and I liked Edward's family. It was just Edward himself. He had been avoiding me, and I wasn't sure why. It unsettled me.

I walked out the back door, took a chair off the deck and walked down to the river. It took me a minute to get set up under the tree the way I liked but when I sat back and was alone with my thoughts I relaxed. I got out my book for English and started reading.

I was a few paged in before I heard someone walking up behind me. I was surprised when I turned, it was Seth.

"Are you ok out here?"

"Sure. Why?" He looked concerned.

"Just because I know that the Cullens can be intimidating, and it's a lot to take in."

"I guess. No, its fine, I just wanted to get my homework done outside. It's not that often that it doesn't rain here." I really had no idea what he was talking about, but bluffing seemed to go pretty well so far.

He nodded; I guess he took my response as an invite to enjoy the weather because he sat down on the grass beside me. He looked like he wanted to chat but I returned to my book before he could say anything. I wasn't trying to be rude; I just wanted to get it done.

But apparently that wasn't to be. The next time I looked up Damien was walking towards us. He looked close to scowling and it unnerved me. What did I do?

But when he sat down on the other side of me and started talking about the book I was studying I decided I had imagined it.

Before long it was getting dark and we were heading inside. Esme was cooking something in the kitchen when we walked in and Seth ran over to taste test. It smelled great whatever it was.

Damien went upstairs to talk to Emmet so I sat at the table with Seth. I could hear Bella coming in from the living room, talking to Alice about fabrics and flowers and how she didn't want fancy. Alice seemed to have other ideas.

"Oh hey Seth, I didn't know you were still here. How are you?"

"Good, just hanging out with your sister. Why haven't I been introduced before this?"

"Haha, umm… because you haven't been around? I don't know. Have you heard from Jacob?"

Seth looked sad before shaking his head. I had heard from Charlie that Jacob was a friend of Bella's. He had gone missing just after graduation. Charlie was very upset that Jacob's dad didn't seem that worried; saying that he was an adult, that he could make his own decisions, insisting that he was safe even though he hadn't heard from him in months. Charlie had put posters up all over town in attempt to keep his face out there if anyone saw him. It was like Charlie lost his own son.

"Here you go guys. The soup is ready." Esme brought the pot of soup over to the table then got 3 bowls and spoons.

"Are you not having anything?" I thought it was strange that she wasn't eating when she had been cooking all afternoon.

"No, we ate a late lunch, just help yourselves."

The soup was wonderful. It was a chicken and rice, perfect comfort food for a first day of school. I wondered if Damien had told Esme about my day. I hope not.

"So Robyn, how was your day?" Esme had sat down in front of me.

"It was ok." I didn't want to upset her.

"Was it really? You seemed quiet when you came in." She was looking at me closely, as if seeing into my soul.

"Ok, it sucked. But I didn't expect it to be good, and tomorrow is another day." I wanted to be bright and cheerful, or at least as much as I could be.

"Your right, tomorrow is a new day." She smiled at me again before getting up and cleaning in the kitchen.

Damien walked into the kitchen and sat beside me. For the first time today I took note of what he was wearing. Darkwash snug fitting jeans (asshugging) and a white Tshirt accented his pale skin. He looked great. I really wanted to go up to his place this weekend; must remember to ask Charlie.

Thoughts of Charlie reminded me I should check the time. It was getting late, I needed to get home. Bella didn't have to be back till midnight, but I had to be home by 10.

"Damien, would you mind driving me home?"

"Sure, just give me a couple minutes. I need to talk to Edward."

"Ok, do you want me to wait in the car?"

"No, just relax for a couple minutes, I'll be right back."

I watched him walk out of the kitchen, appreciating all that God had given me to appreciate.

It was then that I noticed that Seth was looking at me. "What?!"

"Nothing. Your just more like your sister than you know."

Ok, that puzzled me, but then again what doesn't with this family? I've accepted that I just can't know everything.

I got up and went to the living room. Alice was sitting on the couch flipping channels so I sat with her.

"Are you going to ask Charlie if you can go to Damien's this weekend?"

"I'm going to ask, but I'm not sure he'll let me go."

"Well, if it will help, I'm planning on going to. Mention that when you ask him. It always worked for Bella. And for what it's worth, I really hope you can come with us. It's going to be a good weekend."

I really wanted to go; if this week didn't get any better I was going to need the time away, and even if it did get better I would appreciate the time with Alice and Rosalie not to mention Damien.

Damien was jogging down the stairs so I got up to get my shoes on. When I looked up he was holding my jacket for me. I slipped my arms into it and he moved it onto my shoulders. I've never had anyone do this for me before and it was a little awkward. I didn't know quite what to do but he did it for me. I bet he would be a great dance partner.

He opened the door for me at the car just like he had at school. I've seen Jasper, Emmet, Edward and Carlisle do this for the girls, so it didn't surprise me. It was so normal for them.

We didn't talk much on the way home. But when we pulled up in the driveway he turned to look at me. I felt like he was taking me in in a way I didn't understand. I needed to break the tension.

"I'm going to ask Charlie, do you want me to call you and let you know?"

"I'll be at the Cullens tonight, you can text me and let me know."

I was turned to get out of the car when I felt his hand on my back. I turned back around and he hugged me. He felt cool to me, but it was still a very comfortable hug.

I got out of the car and walked to the house. He waited till I was inside before he drove away.

Time to face Charlie.

**As always please read and review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Robyn's POV

I'm in the house, about to face Charlie. I really want to know what parent would let their teenage daughter go to her teenage male friend's house with her other teenage friends.

"Hey Robyn, is that you?"

"Yea, I'll be in in a sec. Just want to drop my bag in my room." I jog up the stairs to my room, put my bag down on my desk and head back downstairs to face Charlie.

He's in the livingroom in his chair watching the game. I sit down on the couch and watch it, waiting till a commercial to talk to him.

"Umm, Dad, Alice and Rosalie are going to a friend's house this weekend. I was wondering if I could go with them?"

"Who is this friend?"

"His name is Damien James, he lives 2 hours north of here. He's a friend of Jasper's and Carlisle's."

"Will Carlisle and Esme be going with the kids?"

"You can call them and talk to them if you want."

"No that's ok. You seem like a level headed kid. You can go, just call and check in at night."

I guess Charlie is that parent. I gave him a hug and couldn't help the smile on my face as I went upstairs to text Damien.

I grabbed my cell out of my bag and went looking for the card I had stashed that had Damien's number on it. It wasn't in my wallet, or my purse. It wasn't on my desk or my bedside table drawer. I was starting to panic when the text alert on my phone went off.

_I tried to be patient but I couldn't wait anymore. Did you talk to him yet??? D_

Thank god for small mercies! I hit reply. _He said yes! I can't wait!!! _

I hit send before I could think about it too long. I was excited to go away for a few days, and after hearing Jasper talk about the house I was excited to see it.

I wanted to spoil myself a little after my day so I stripped my bed and put on fresh sheets and a fresh comforter then went to run myself a bath.

I took the book I was reading (a Highlander romance about a Fae cursed by his Queen) and went to soak. After a mask and a conditioning treatment to my hair I shaved my legs before washing my body, then stayed in for just a little bit longer.

When I got out and drained the water I smoothed on lotion before wrapping myself in a towel and going to my room. I got out my clothes to put on if I had to get up through the night before crawling into bed.

There really is nothing quite like fresh sheets and smooth legs. I suppose you could call it one of my guilty pleasures.

I was just about to close my eyes when my phone went off again. _Sweet dreams! D… _I smiled, but was too tired to reply.

Damien's POV

When Alice called me today to tell me that Robyn was having a bad day and would be happy if I picked her up I stupidly thought that Robyn knew I would be there to get her. I was wrong.

She didn't. She was completely taken by surprise. When I opened the car door for her she looked confused but got in. We talked about her day and I was glad she told me the truth. I don't know what I would have done if she had told me it was all kittens and roses and great.

Our drive was quiet but not awkward. Robyn appreciated quiet like no one I've met. She takes in the silence, and revels in it. There were things I wanted to ask her, things I wanted to tell her, but now wasn't the time.

Alice had mentioned in passing that she saw herself, Jasper, Robyn and I in Canada packing up her house over Christmas break, but it was fuzzy, as if it wasn't for sure yet. It was hinging on something.

After dropping Robyn back at home I took the back roads to the Cullens so I could get there faster. I needed to talk to someone. Edward would be the obvious choice but he's got such a stick up his ass I don't think he'd do anything but growl at me.

I already know Charlie is going to let Robyn go (thank you Alice!) but its really worrying me. I want to be a gentleman, but I don't know exactly what gentlemen are like in this day and age. It would seem that they don't help with coats and open doors and that is just unacceptable.

Alice and Emmet are waiting for me on the front porch. I've never been so happy to see anyone because they were exactly who I wanted to talk to.

Alice because she was a meddling little pixie who thought life was one big game and wouldn't let anything get in her way of fun. And because she was a woman.

Emmet, well… if one of the Cullen men was up on what was (appropriate) acceptable in this day it was him. (A/N: Emmet is never appropriate, it's why we love him)

Why is Edward snickering in the house?

I was surprised when I got here today with Robyn and smelled wolves. Jasper told me of the battle they fought together against the newborns (memories much!) and that one of them had taken after Edward, but to see him on the couch… it took a moment to get used to.

Once we were introduced though I found I liked Seth. He was so young and full of fun. Apparently he had become quite a fixture at the house, coming over to visit with Bella and Edward. Even Jasper and Emmet liked him.

When Robyn took off to the river I was confused. I thought she would have stayed downstairs to visit with everyone, or gone upstairs to Jasper's study. But it's a nice day, and she really hasn't adjusted that well to the almost constant rain we get. I'm just thankful it's not sunny and I can be with her. I decided to let the cards fall as they will.

"Emmet, is she old enough to date?"

"Would you let your 16 year old daughter date someone who looked like us?" He was still on the porch step beside Alice, looking at me with disbelief that I would even ask that question.

"That's not what I asked." I'm getting annoyed, and I think he realized it.

"Give her a year of being friends. She likes you; she's attracted to you, but give her time to grow up and find herself in this world. When she finds out the secrets its going to throw her, be there for her."

It was sound advice. I knew I could count on Emmet for that. He might like to joke but he had a good handle on relationships.

Alice was smiling at me but when I asked why she wouldn't tell me. She was keeping whatever she saw to herself. I only hoped it was good.

"Oh, Damien, it's going to be cool this weekend. You're going to want wood for the woodstove."

Did I mention annoyingly meddling pixie? I have a woodstove in the basement, but all the fireplaces in the house were fuel. I didn't understand why I would need wood for the woodstove when it was hardly ever used. Oh well! Wood fire it will be I guess.

"So what's the plan for the weekend?" I needed to move this conversation along.

"Jazz and Emmet are going back with you, then Rose, Robyn and I will be there on Friday evening. I'm picking her up after school, grabbing dinner for her on the way out of town. She's not used to our driving yet so it will be close to 6 when we get in. I can't see exactly when."

I looked at Emmet, "when do you and Jazz want to leave?"

If Alice could have blushed she would have. Emmet didn't miss it, and I'm pretty sure he had plans of his own.

"Is 2... (he looked at Alice, she nodded) hours ok? Oh, you need to text Robyn."

"I guess" what does he want me to say? No, you can't fuck your wife goodbye!? Haha

Not that I had a chance. They were gone.

I sent a text to Robyn, saying I was impatient, then let myself inside and relaxed on the couch. It's strange the things that I don't even think about anymore. I spend so much of my time acting human that I don't realize I do it. Like this, leaning back into the couch, sprawling if you will. Not something that I ever need to do, but it's comfortable and normal just the same.

I haven't been sitting too long when I hear light footsteps on the stairs. Carlisle sees me and smiles warmly. "Hi Damien, can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you though. I'm just waiting for the guys to … finish saying goodbye to their wives." Yes, 3 days is a long time for them to be away.

He regarded me for a long moment, before he sat on the couch across from me. "Are you lonely?"

I thought for a minute before I answered. "I didn't used to be. I never noticed. I was content to relax at home, hunt in the parks, swim and meditate. I do have friends I visit on occasion, nit no one close and I never cared to. Till I met your family."

"Do you find this lifestyle challenging?"

I knew what he meant. "I don't go to the local blood donor clinic to hang out, but I do ok. I chose it, because I didn't want to be a monster. But I've always seen the humans around my home as somewhat pets, sort of how humans watch fish in a tank. I enjoy them, but don't know them personally."

"Do you want to form friendships with them now?"

"Some of them..?" How do you answer this?!

"Robyn for instance?"

"Are you just a family of matchmakers?!?" I raised my voice a little. I wasn't angry, but what was with these guys! It seemed like they were all trying to get me with her, and its not that I didn't want her, I just didn't know how to approach this.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Carlisle had a perfectly innocent look on his face. Whatever.

"So what do you do for fun?" I was curious.

"I have my work, and I stay as current as I can reading and learning. I enjoy spending time with my family. They bring me so much joy."

I nodded. There was really nothing I could say to that.

"Have you thought of attending school? I know you have degrees through distance education but what about actual attendance?"

"I thought of it once or twice but at the time it was always too much of a risk. Then by the time I was ok to do it I already had 2 degrees and I didn't want to go back to high school"

"And now?"

"Why would I? Robyn knows I'm in college, I would be farther away from her, not that that really matters at this point."

"I wasn't asking because of Robyn, I was asking because we are moving soon. And if you wanted you would be welcome to come with us. Bella and Edward were accepted to Dartmouth, so we are moving to New Hampshire."

Well that's certainly something to think about. I could move to be near them, and transferring my courses wouldn't be a problem. But I liked this area. I wanted to be here for a while yet. "Are you all leaving for New Hampshire?"

"No, Bella, Edward, Esme and I are going. Rosalie and Emmet are going to take an extended honeymoon, and Alice and Jasper have been strangely silent with their plans. All she will say is that they are staying with the family, not striking out on their own."

That sounded strange. "Is that normal for her?"

"Somewhat. There's a reason we call her Tink, she likes to meddle."

"I do not! I just know what's best for you."

Alice was dancing down the stairs ahead of a very satisfied looking Jasper. The waves of contentment and proud satisfaction permeated the room. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he shrugged at me.

"Emmet will be down in a few minutes. I've got your bags packed, and I'll bring more our on Friday. If I give you a list of Robyn's favourite foods can you have them in the house?"

"Yea, it shouldn't be a problem?"

"Good."

Emmet jogged down the stairs and met us at the door. I was happy to get going once we got the bags in the car. I couldn't believe how much Alice packed for them for just 3 days! The more I'm around her the more I appreciate simple life. She is over the top. But I can see why they love her; she has such zest for life.

We had decided that we would just take my truck back, then the girls would bring the Jeep when they came up on Friday. I would do some groceries on Friday morning to have fresh produce in the house.

I was curious about a few things. I hadn't known they were so tight with the wolves. I asked about that.

"It's really only Seth. His sister and Rosalie would probably get along really well, very similar temperaments but that's also why they hardly ever talk. Bella's wolfy friend Jake was around a lot but since the wedding announcement no one's seen him. He took off wolf style to Canada. She misses him, but she won't really talk about it."

I mulled through what Emmet said. It was an interesting situation they had going. I wondered what would change when he did come home.

We made small talk on the way to the house, dancing over the issues of women. When we got to the house we dropped the bags inside, decided we would figure out room arrangements later and headed for the hot tub. I had seen the hot tub Alice had helped them pick out. It was nice, but I still liked mine.

The next 3 days were going to be great.

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long. My schedual has been all over the place. Hopefully it will settle back down soon. I'm working nights this weekend so I should get lots of writing done!

As always please read and review! I love hearing from you, it really makes my day!


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: My dearest readers, I appologize. I never looked at a map before I started this story, and when I did while on nights a few days ago I realized that the set up I had wasn't going to work. Damien now resides in Chelan, backing on Wenatchee National Forest. Its roughly 4 hours North East of Forks, secluded, lots of wild game in the area. According to Streets and Trips its a 4 hour drive from Port Angeles via Tacoma. Via Seattle is about the same drive time but then you fight traffic. **

Robyn's POV

It's Friday morning, I don't know how I can get through this day. Wednesday and Thursday sucked, but at least I got friendly with a couple people. There's a nice girl in my history class, her name is Brooke. She sat with me at lunch yesterday. She seems so shy, and I guess to some people she might seem standoffish (kinda like me) but I like her. I hope we get to be friends.

This morning I read back in my journal after my shower. I taped Heather's (my mother) obituary in there. It's been easier for me if I think of her as Heather. I still miss her so much, but I'm trying hard to adjust to life here.

Bella helps, when she's around. But she spends so much time with Edward and I wish sometimes she was here more. Alice and Rosalie are great, and I love spending time with Emmet and Jasper, but what I want more than anything is to go home. Barring that a weekend with Damien will do.

I've been sitting at the table contemplating life, listening for a car when there's a knock at the door. It was Alice, she let herself in.

"Ready? You have everything you need for this weekend?"

"All I needed was clothes right? And a bathing suit and hiking boots?"

"Pretty much." She had this weird smirk, like she knew something I didn't. She has that look a lot.

I followed her out the door carrying my bag expecting to see the Volvo or the Jeep.

I wasn't expecting to see a yellow sports car. I stood still on the steps for a minute before she turned around to look at me.

"Are you coming?" She was still smirking.

"Uhh… where's your car?"

"This is my car; I just don't get to drive it often. But Edward and Bella took the Volvo this morning, and Rosalie wanted to look over the Jeep before we leave."

This took my focus off the Porsche; Rosalie working on cars. "I still have a hard time seeing her working on cars. She's so perfect and particular about her appearance. And cars are so dirty."

"I know, it does seem odd, but she loves it."

I nodded, but something else was bugging me. "So if this is your car, where has it been hiding?"

"Haha, you know the building on the side of the house? The top floor is the atrium?"

"Yes."

"Well the ground floor is a garage. I'll show you sometime. How has school been?"

"It's going. I've met a couple nice people, and I'm trying to make it feel like home, but it's hard."

"Have you talked to Bella about her early days here?"

"Sort of. She doesn't really want to talk about it. All she said was that she made a couple friends quickly then she met Edward and later you. I'm almost 3 years younger than her though. So anyone that she knew is gone. Except for you really, and kids from the reservation but I've only just met them. Well, Seth, but Bella told me about a few others I want to meet. Maybe in the next few weeks."

We were in front of the school so I grabbed my bag and got out of the car. Alice was going to pick me up after school and we were making the few hour drive to Damien's.

It was still early so I went to my first class and sat in front of the door. I was getting ready to pull out a book to read when my teacher came by.

"Robyn, you're early. Is everything ok?"

"Yea, thanks. Just my ride was early."

I like Mr. L. He's a short dark haired Frenchman, and in a way he reminds me of home. So many people spoke French around home. I grew up hearing the language and have a pretty decent handle on it. Better than my classmates.

Mom had sent me to private schools, and even though some people say it leaves you being snobby it does give you a different view on education. I missed my school and the atmosphere there. Bella might have found this school terribly small, but I found it big. I don't know how I would survive in a school of 900.

I stayed in the hall talking to Mr. L. till the bell rang, then went inside and sat in my favourite seat in the back of the room.

I liked sitting in the back. You got called on less often and it gave me time to think. I have always been a consistence high 80's student without really putting in a lot of effort. I know its going to come back to bite me in the ass when I go to college but I'll deal with it then.

Before I know it it's lunchtime and I'm sitting with Brooke.

"So what are you doing this weekend?"

How to answer this one. "Umm, I'm going to a friends for a couple days. He lives a couple hours northwest of here."

"He? Is he your boyfriend?"

I wish. "No, he's a friend of my sister's fiance's family. I met him just after I moved here."

She nodded to me, looking like she was thinking about something. "What's he like?"

How to describe Damien… "Did you ever meet Emmet Cullen?" Her eyes got really wide and she nodded. "Something like that. He's 18, doing distance education for college, really great guy to talk to. I'm looking forward to a couple days with him and the others I'm going with.

'Oh, so it's not just you and him?"

"No, Emmet and Jasper have been at his place since Wednesday morning and Alice and Rosalie and I are driving up there after school today."

"Wait! was this the guy that picked you up on Tuesday?"

She noticed who picked me up? I didn't think she knew who I was on Tuesday. "Yea, that was him. It was a total surprise, I thought it was going to be Alice or my sister."

She nodded again and I felt like she was looking deeper into the situation than was warranted. Not that there was anything to see.

The bell rang and we were off to our classes. 2 to go and I would be enjoying a car ride with a chatty pixie and Rosalie.

I know my sister and Rosalie don't see eye to eye, but I like her. She's friendly once you work through the bitchy front. I still can't believe she was the one to stand up for me at their cottage. That was a terribly embarrassing morning.

Bella finally talked to me about it. She said that she hadn't known what was going on, but that I guess my window was open and they heard me. Apparently as open as Emm and Rosalie are, Edward and sister are equally as repressed.

I knew they were waiting for their wedding, but I hadn't realized they were saving everything. My sister is a prude, but I guess the good thing about it all is that it gave us a chance to talk about that stuff. If only I could get her to buy me stuff… I'm seriously regretting leaving my toys at home.

I wonder of Rosalie would buy them for me? I know I could buy them online but that leaves the problem of delivery, and well… mom told me that I really should inspect them properly first.

It will be an embarrassing conversation, but I think I will ask anyways. Worst that can happen is she says no.

Finally done my last class! I grabbed my homework assignment for Monday and go outside to look for the Jeep.

I didn't have to look hard. Rosalie was on the side of the road in front of the doors I came out. Walking closer I could see Alice bouncing around in the backseat. She was excited about something.

"There's been a change of plans! We have to take a small detour to one of our very favourite stores. We're going to Seattle, just outside actually, then carrying on to Chelan."

"Where are we going?"

"It's an adult store, Robyn. I was on their website today and they have something new I want to get. And a friend of the family is working so I don't have to worry about getting carded. You could get something if you wanted, or we could get it for you if you're worried."

Dear lord in heaven someone has heard my prayers! Now I wouldn't have to ask. This day couldn't get any better!

"I've gotten a better idea of their relationships over the last month. If I've ever seen proof of soulmates it's them. Opposites may attract but when it's meant to be it will be.

Rose had music on while we drove and I just lost myself in it for a while. It was nice to decompress after school. Friday nights used to be a movie night with mom. We would chill out on the couch with hot chocolate and snacks and talk about our respective week.

Before I knew it we were parking in front of a discrete storefront just outside of busy Seattle.

"Are you sure I won't get carded?"

"Yes Robyn. We called before we left. Andy is working, its ok."

"I followed them inside and I was surprised the store was quite tasteful. Lots of books and healthcare products at the front and all around. Of course there was a wall of toys and stuff and that's where a squealing Alice danced off to.

I was browsing the books trying to get up the nerve to go to the toys when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and was shocked at what I saw.

She was small, with short black hair with purple highlights (that I loved!), but that wasn't what shocked me. I was her eyes. She had the same gold eyes that the Cullens had. That Damien had, come to think of it. What was up with that?

"Can I help you look for anything?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh... no, I think I'm ok." I know I blushed when I said it. I didn't want to be embarrassed, but I was.

"Andy, this is Bella's sister I was telling you about this morning. We're on our way to Chelan for the weekend and just had to stop here. Do you have that thing I talked to you about."

"When I turned to look at Alice my shock at Andy was quickly overshadowed. To say her arms were full would be an understatement. She had boxes and books and display models of things I didn't even know existed. I could feel myself blushing madly.

"Robyn, do you remember what we talked about on the beach? You have nothing to be embarrassed about." Rosalie had come around to stand beside Andy; I was glad she was here, to remind me of that.

I couldn't believe the stuff they bought. It filled the back of the Jeep. My couple of purchases easily fit in my backpack; theirs would fill 2 hockey bags. Although in their defence the platform cushions did take up a lot of space and they were a great idea. I officially knew more about their sex lives than I ever needed to know!

We hit a drive through for supper. Well my supper, they ate just before they picked me up at school.

I started to get a little nervous. I know I shouldn't, but I am. Time for a nap. Nothing like sleeping off tension. I close my eyes and allow the road noise to lull me to sleep.

Next thing I know Rose is shaking my shoulder telling me I really should be awake for this.

I'm glad she did. The drive was breathtaking. It was nearly dark. His house is about 5 miles off the main road, on a bush trail. When his house came into view I was floored. It was a huge log cabin style with lots of windows and a porch on the front.

"Wow!"

The guy came around the side of the house when we parked. They were in soaking wet swimming shorts and (somewhat) dry Tshits. Were they swimming?

"Hey, we were just in the hot tub. Do you want to get changed and join us? We can figure everything out later, just throw your bags inside and grab what you need. You can change in the rooms upstairs."

Emmet and Jasper opened the back of the jeep to get our bags and froze.

"Rosie babe… did you stop and visit Andy?"

"Maybe…" she replied slyly.

"You know Andy?" Damien looked confused, and maybe a touch worried. I couldn't figure out why.

"Yea, great friend, especially for stuff like this. How do you know her?"

"Umm…. I met her when I moved here. We had dinner a couple times…" He said it haltingly, like he was trying to get them to read between the lines.

Oh, I get it. They slept together. The jealousy that flared in me out of nowhere was out of this world. But of course that was what he would go for. She was in her early 20's, pretty, intelligent. It made sense. So why did I want to kill the bitch?!

Jasper was going about as if nothing was going on. He had grabbed our bags and was taking them n the house. I wanted to gawk at the house and take the next hour to snoop around but I thought that would be rude. I opened my bag to look for my bathing suit. I was sure I had put it near the top but I couldn't find it. I really wanted to go in the hot tub; it was going to suck if I forgot it.

"Is something wrong Robyn?"

"I can't find my bathing suit. I'm sure it was in here this morning."

"Don't worry about it. You're close to Rose's size and she usually packs a few extras. Hey Rose, do you have an extra suit? Robyn forgot hers."

Rosalie had just come in the door; she opened her bag and pulled out some scraps of crimson cloth. It definitely wasn't what I would normally wear but beggars can't be choosers.

I used the bathroom on the main floor to get changed, leaving yoga pants and a tank and sweater for later. The bottoms were a conservative bikini cut; that was ok. But the top was another matter. It was a string halter style bikini. I have a slightly fuller figure on top than Rosalie does, and while this top would fit her great it is now showing off way too much of me. I would not be running on any beaches in this!

Rosalie and Alice were already changed and waiting for me in the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water and headed out the patio doors to the hot tub.

The hot tub was a 4-5 seater, but Emmet and Jasper were stretched out taking up 3 corners. This didn't bother Alice and Rosalie, they just crawled in laps, but what was I going to do?

I was standing half in the water for about 3 seconds when that decision was taken from me. Damien pulled me into his lap. He had his legs spread so I was actually sitting on the seat with him. I could feel his firm body behind me; I so wanted to lean back against him but didn't think he would appreciate it.

I tuned back into the conversation going on around me and am shocked about how easily they're talking about their shopping expedition. Emmet and Jasper wanted to know everything they got.

Emmet was very interested in the warming lube Rose got.

This conversation was getting uncomfortable. My mom had been honest with me about things like that, but to have people close to my age having such honest discussions about the best toys and positions to hit the Gspot… my comfort level didn't go quite that far.

I had no sooner started to get nervous with my discomfort than it seemed to ebb away. The warm water was great and Damien kept his hands on my hips so I didn't float away. They weren't in such a place that made me uncomfortable, just nicely holding me to him.

"Did you enjoy your time in Andy's shop?" He had leaned in and was whispering in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine and felt so good.

I leaned back into him before turning my face to whisper back "Yea, it was ok, kinda strange that I got to go since I'm way too young, but I had been hoping to do that kind of shopping actually."

"Really?" He didn't look shocked, only interested.

"Yea, mom was cool about that kind of stuff, but when I moved I had to leave it at home. I didn't know about airport security or if I would be able to hide it at Charlie's."

He moved his hands to splay across my stomach and hold me to him, leaning his chin on my shoulder. His face was cool I found, but so was the air temperature. The way he was holding me I had no real choice but to relax into him. God it felt good.

I opened my eyes when I noticed it had gotten quiet. Alice and Rosalie were relaxed against Jasper and Emmet the same way I was; eyes closed, just taking in the feeling.

I looked up; you could see the stars so clearly from here. I stayed watching the sky for a few minutes before I saw something I never expected to see.

Shooting stars. Lots of them.

"There's a meteor shower tonight," Damien told me. I hadn't noticed he was watching me. When I turned to look at him he was so close to me. I wanted to kiss him; wanted him to kiss me. It wouldn't have taken much, move a fraction of an inch, the barest brushing of lips…

But I'm a coward, so I looked back at the stars.

The idea of kissing Damien stayed in my mind though, and I was feeling more than a little turned on. It really wasn't a bad thing to take in the gorgeous hotness behind me and add some material to the mental fodder. I could blame it on thinking about the objects in my backpack too, the whole weekend really. I relaxed a little more into Damien and I swear he purred. His thumbs were caressing my tummy, sending shivers down to my core. Very turned on…

I was lost in a daydream of me, Damien, and a jar of marshmallow whip when I heard a loud splashing. Alice was bouncing out of the hot tub.

"I think I'm going to go cool off in the lake. Jazz, you coming?"

Jasper hopped out after her and they walked hand in hand down the path.

I watched them leave and was worried for them. "Will they be ok? It's dark, should they be alone down there?" I didn't know how well they knew the area, what if they got lost or hurt?

"Damien tried to soothe me "I wouldn't worry about it. They'll be fine. Jasper knows his way around." He was still purring.

"But it's dark, and they have no flashlights and.."

Emmet cut me off, "Relax Robyn, they want to be alone. With what Jazz was doing to her I doubt they even make it to the lake."

Oh, OH! Wow… well then….

Rosalie had a smug smile and somehow I didn't think they were too far behind Alice and Jasper.

They weren't. They just got up and walked to the house a few minutes later. No excused or apologies.

Being that there were 3 empty seats I felt a little silly still in Damien's lap. I moved to sit across from him, but he held me in place. "Where're you going?"

"I just thought… well… everyone's gone, and…"

"You're ok here. You don't have to move if you don't want to. I like you here." I settled back in, and got the feeling he was gearing up for something. "Robyn, I like you, I'm glad you came up this weekend, I like spending time with you. If you're comfortable with this then I am too."

Ok that threw me. He liked me? Liked me how? Now was apparently not the time to question such things though because he directed me back to star gazing. I could think about it later.

We stayed in the water for another 15 minutes before I decided I was disgustingly pruney. We got out and Damien wrapped me in a towel off the warming rack. We were a little reluctant to venture too far into the house so after I got changed we settled in the kitchen. I was sitting on the counter, he was across from me leaning against the island, still in only his swimming shorts.

I still wanted to snoop around the house. It was a great house.

He must have noticed me sneaking glances around because he said "I'll give you a tour as soon as they finish whatever the hell they're doing."

"You're just jealous Damien." Rose was standing in a doorway beside the fridge. I hadn't even noticed it. Must be to the basement. "Emm will be up in a minute. He.. ahh…"

"I don't want to know!" Damien was quick to say. "I'm going to take Robyn on a tour, I assume you're acquainted with the house?"

"You could say that."

He turned to me, "Shall we?"

He took me upstairs by the stairs beside the kitchen; he showed me his bedroom (just a peak inside), his study (I wanted to visit that room tomorrow), and the room I would be staying in. Then we took the stairs on that side back down. At the bottom of those stairs the dining area and glass wall at the back of the house was on the left and the living room area was to my right.

We walked back to the kitchen crossing a large open area and my suspicions were confirmed. The doorway beside the fridge did lead to the basement, but also to the garage. It opened to a large landing and the doorway to the garage was on the other side.

The basement was finished, but mostly open. There were 2 rooms setup as guest rooms with a bathroom in between.

I loved this house. It was so open and airy. I couldn't wait to see it in the daytime.

With that thought I realized how late it was; it was almost midnight. We had gotten in just before 9, and in the hot tub shortly after. How long had we been in there? Apparently a long time.

Walking back into the kitchen I could see Emmet and Jasper sitting on the deck. I was glad he an Alice got back ok. Romp in the woods or not it worried me that they were out there in the dark.

Rose and Alice bounced down the stairs behind us, "We took your stuff upstairs Robyn. It's in the guest room."

"Thanks guys."

"I think Emm and Jazz want to watch a movie. We're not sure what we're doing…" Alice was looking at me like she wanted me to decide for her.

"Movie sounds good I guess."

"Let's go downstairs. The guys will follow us I'm sure." Damien said leading the way down the stairs. Before we got to the bottom I heard Emmet and Jasper coming inside to follow.

Jasper already had a stack of movies picked out for us to decide from.

The sectional couch downstairs had a chaise lounger against the opposite end, making it U shaped. Rose and Emmet snuggled on one end, Alice and Jasper taking the middle section; Jasper sprawled in the corner setting Alice between his legs so she could lean against him. After setting the movie Damien followed suit on the chaise pulling me to cuddle on him. He put a blanket over me and I snuggled into it.

I saw the opening credits for the comedy come on, but that's about it. The activity of the day caught up to me and I slipped into sleep.

**As always please Read and Review!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Damien's POV

Robyn is asleep in my arms.

I'm not watching the movie anymore. I'm watching her. She's beautiful when she sleeps; she's got this little pout that comes out, and all the worry leaves her face. She looks like an angel.

Tonight has certainly been a ride…

Alice called us this afternoon to let us know that there was a change of plans. Apparently Robyn was going to ask Rosalie to buy something for her, so they decided to just take a detour and shop for it today. No one told me where they were going, and I didn't think anything of it.

Till they got here!

They had gone to Andy's store in Seattle. Laws and morals aside I was a little surprised they took Robyn. Whatever.

I was expecting Jasper and Emmet to throw Robyn and I together, but not how they did it. Taking up the seats in the hot tub? Sneaky! But having her in my lap was the most natural, comfortable thing in the world. At least it was till Jasper started heating everyone up…

Robyn was so worried about them when they left, and I can understand why. She doesn't know we're vampires; that we see as good in the dark as we do in the day, and that we don't have to breathe so drowning isn't an issue.

I know it shocked her that they were so blatant about their sexuality, but it's who they are. And she accepts that. I only hope she accepts all of who we are when she finds out. At least we have time.

It was because of the meteor shower that I suggested this weekend to visit. There are some nice places around Forks but there is no light pollution for miles around here. It's perfect.

When Emmet and Rose went in the house to deal with 3 days of sexual frustration I really didn't want to let her go. She tried to move out of my arms but I held her. Told her it was comfortable, and she didn't have to move. I tried to tell her I was interested in her, but I don't think it came across right. In fact I'm pretty sure I sounded like an idiot.

I've never craved companionship. Sex yes, but never to actually want to spend time with someone for any length of time.

Now I don't want to let her go, literally and figuratively.

Showing her around the house I wanted to tell her all the secrets of it. All the hidden places; all the memories I have. And how I want to make memories here with her. But I don't, because I can't; because I don't know how.

Once she fell asleep we turned the volume on the TV down and spoke in whispers; normal human volume being completely unnecessary and actually quite an annoyance. It's almost like talking to someone hard of hearing and having them shout at you all the time.

She rolled over till she was straddling my thigh closest to the back of the couch, all tucked into my chest. I rubbed her back and re-spread the blanket over her so she wouldn't be cold.

"She looks so peaceful when she sleeps." Rose was watching her, her expression was something I couldn't quite fathom. Longing, touched with sadness, but happy still.

"What were you thinking, taking her to Andy?" I was a little pissed, but tried to keep it out of my voice.

"Alice saw her asking me to buy her a toy, and it was horribly embarrassing for her. She used to talk to her mother about sexual things, but now she can't. I had a couple things I wanted to pick up, and so did Alice, so we decided it would be a fun roadtrip. We called ahead and told her we were bringing a minor with us and she just told us to use our judgement, but there would be no backroom for her.'

"How do you know Andy, anyways? We mentioned we were visiting a friend in Chelan and she asked if it was you, but wouldn't tell us how she knew you."

This was a conversation I wanted out of, but all the warm and fuzzy from Jasper had the intended effect. "You know Andy's back story right?" They nodded. "Well we met in northern Canada in the early 1920's. We lived together for 20 years give or take. It was only sex, we split ways amicably, but somehow we always end up in proximity to each other. We get together every once in a while to catch up on a hunting trip."

I took in their faces. Emmet was looking at me in awe. "You fucked Andy? For 2 decades?!"

Rosalie and Jasper appeared to share his shock, only Alice looked as if it was nothing unexpected. I guess she had already seen it.

"But I thought you never had companionship before? No bond?"

"I didn't. Like I said, it was just sex. I consider her a friend. What do they call it these days… a fuckbuddy?"

It was almost the truth. Andy was about as old as Carlisle and knew him from his time in Voltera. It was from him that she learned she could subsist on animal blood. I learned from her though it was a little later in our time together that I put that lifestyle into play.

On my end it was just sex, and I thought she was ok with that, but it became clear that that wasn't all she was looking for.

She knew where I stood and never pushed it, but when she came across a man half dead from exposure she knew he was for her. She turned him and raised him in our lifestyle. They have been together ever since. I have a lot of respect for Nate; he loves his wife completely, accepts her for who she is and what she wants to do. They love running the store, providing an educational and fun environment for humans to shop in for the finer fun things in life. They do a lot of community work with the GBLT too, working in the teen crisis centre, probably why she didn't throw a fit about Robyn. Their passion for helping people is inspiring.

I actually see Nate and Andy more than I told them and for more than just hunting, but they don't need to know that. Not now anyways; none of their business.

"I should get her to bed. Rose, can you lift her up so I can move?"

She came over and lifted her off me like she was a baby. I stood up and held out my arms for her and Rose placed her in them. I cradled her to my chest and carried her upstairs, tucking her into bed. I watched her for a few minutes to make sure she settled in, before going back to the main floor.

Jasper encouraged me to hunt with them but I didn't want to. I was ok, not thirsty, and didn't want to leave Robyn alone in the house. They left to hunt but I stayed in the house. They were back before sunrise.

Emmet had told me about Edward watching Bella sleep. I didn't understand it before, but I do now. I wanted to watch Robyn sleep. I could have stayed in the doorway all night, but I don't think she would like it if she knew. I gave her her privacy.

I was in my study working on a paper when I heard Robyn start to stir. She was waking up. Not sure of her morning routine I kept quiet so not to disturb her.

She showered first, and it wasn't long till she was out of the bathroom, looking for signs of life. I called to her to let her know where I was. She poked her head in the door. "Help yourself to breakfast. We already ate. We didn't want to disturb you."

She looked surprised. "How long have you been up? Its 10am."

If only she knew! "Couple hours. Everyone else is on the deck I think. It's beautiful outside." It really was. Warm, overcast, just a light breeze; it wasn't going to last though. Rain later in the day, and thunder showers tonight.

I watched her walk downstairs and listened to her toast something to eat. Smelled like blueberries. Alice had me get her blueberry bagels, it was one of her favourites. Comfort food she said.

When she was finished eating I went downstairs to join her.

"How did I get upstairs?"

"I carried you up when the movie was over."

She didn't look pleased at that. "You could have left me on the couch."

The only way I would have left her on the couch was if I had stayed with her, but I couldn't tell her that. "It wasn't hard to carry you upstairs. And you were already dressed for bed, or at least in clothes that wouldn't be uncomfortable to sleep in, so it wasn't a big deal."

She relaxed a little. "I guess. I'm just glad I thought to bring yoga pants and a hoodie. Definitely comfier last night than silk or satin would have been."

"Silk and satin have their time and place… but yea, what you were wearing was definitely a better idea." I would love to see her in silk, a rich burgundy, or violet… Keeping those thoughts tightly reined! "So what do you want to do today? It's going to be overcast, but not rain till late afternoon or early evening."

"Emmet mentioned trails up the mountain. Can we go hiking?"

"I'm up for that. How about after lunch?"

"Sure."

I wasn't quite sure how we were going to get out of eating human food with her for the rest of the day. I really wasn't looking forward to eating and choking it back up, but at least it wasn't a regular occurrence. It was a small price to pay for keeping her in the dark.

"I don't know what your routine is in the morning, but just make yourself at home. I'm an easygoing host, whatever works for you." I tried to be an easy going host at least. Truth was I didn't quite know how to be a host to humans, especially not ones I wanted to get into bed with but knew I shouldn't.

She looked at the floor for a moment before meeting my gaze. "Would you mind sharing your study? I have some homework to do, and it looked like a room with great focus…"

"Sure." My paper was going to wait. While the room might have great focus for her it would be impossible for me to focus with her sitting in the window seat.

I heard Alice gasp outside. I cast a glance over at her; she was in a vision. I turned back so Robyn wouldn't suspect anything, but Alice kept her eye on Robyn. Hmm…

We talked for a few more minutes; things like the weather around here, the trails around the mountains, how there was no one else that lived on the lake (National park, but the property has been in my "family" longer, so it's just me), before she went upstairs to commandeer my study.

I went outside to check on what Alice had seen. I sat on the deck across from her; she watched me uneasily. She knew I knew about the vision. Was it bad? "Will you tell me?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"No, it was about Robyn, that's all I'll tell you."

I let out a low growl before I got my temper in check. She thinks I have no right to know. This is about the woman I love and she thinks I have no right to know.

Wait! I love her… I love her? When did I decide I love her? I'm fucked…

Jasper chuckled at me. Bastard empath! No one asked him!

"Robyn has a couple hours of homework. Was there something you wanted to talk about?" Alice asked sweetly.

"Why don't you just tell me what we're going to talk about Alice." I was starting to snark, and Jasper growled at me. I shot him a look. I wouldn't hurt her, I was just frustrated. I didn't know how to deal with what I was feeling.

"Fine, if you want to be that way. I've been seeing different options for Robyn, but they are all hinging on something. She's at a crossroads, the decisions or actions haven't been made. Christmas for example, it's still fuzzy, not sure yet. Stop worrying; we won't let anything happen to her."

I took in everything she said and all the things she didn't say before turning to Jasper. I wasn't exactly pleased with him either. "By the way, you played dirty last night!"

He laughed, "say what you want Damien, but those emotions were as much Robyn's and yours as they were my wife's and Rose's." He was smug.

I wasn't expecting that. It had taken monumental control not to get a hardon in the hot tub, especially with Robyn leaning on me. I didn't want to intimidate her or make her uncomfortable. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea (not that I don't find her attractive, I do), but between having her very hot body in my lap and Jasper coursing lust around us all… not easy.

Once they were out of the hot tub it ebbed off but the idea was still there. I was actually glad to get in the house for a little distance.

"Is there anything I should be aware of today?"

"No, just have fun." Alice had that knowing look again. Damn clairvoyants!

"Emmet, you want to go for a run?"

"Sure."

He went inside to get changed out of jeans. It really didn't matter what we ran in, but for appearance sake. I was already in sweats.

When he came out we took off at a human pace till we got the forest, switching to a natural pace for us. We followed the treeline around the lake. It felt good to run, like you might be able to clear your head. We ran to the other side of the lake. It didn't take us long, and it seemed to serve its purpose. We sat on the rocks watching out over the water. An osprey grabbed a fish out of the water, and an eagle was soaring above.

"I told her I liked her." I said after a while. Apparently Emmet hadn't been expecting me to say this. He was almost gaping at me for a moment before he recovered.

"I lack estrogen man, this isn't my thing. Jasper does the emotional shit, not me."

Hmm. "I just needed to tell someone. I don't know what I'm doing; I'm at a total loss. I've never done relationships, even as a human. I was 17, whoring it up in 1905 in Colorado and my parents were concerned for the sake of my soul so they sent me to my aunt and uncle in Texas." I laughed bitterly. "I met Jasper just after my 18th birthday, on New Year's eve."

He was looking at me, concern all over his face. "When we first met you didn't tell us any of this. You didn't seem bitter at all."

I took a moment to think over what I was going to say, "I'm not really. It's just that I've never wanted to have someone; someone who is with me every day; dawn to dusk and back again over and over. But when I met your family and Robyn my life started to spin and I don't know how to make it stop."

"I don't know what to tell you. I met Rosie the day I was born. I'll love her to my last day. You should talk to Jasper. Or Edward, if you're ok with his condescending attitude and his opinion of virtue… the prude." He rolled his eyes at the thought.

We stayed quiet for a while. Emmet may not want to think or admit it but he had an emotional side buried deep. I valued his opinion, whatever it may be.

"Visit her, often; enough to keep you in her thoughts. Movies, hiking, shopping, that kind of thing. You're pretending to be 18, maybe after Christmas ask her if she wants to date. I don't know. Humans have such strange customs now."

Like I said, I valued his opinion, just have to dig a little for it.

"We should get back. I want to pack a picnic for Robyn and I."

Emmet grimaced at the thought of eating human food. It wasn't exactly appetizing for me either, but like I said before, small price to pay.

We jogged back at a relaxed pace. Breaking through the trees I looked up to the house; Robyn was just walking out the patio doors to the deck. Perfect timing.

We slowed to a walk in the clearing, walking up to the deck. I excused myself into the house for a quick shower, more for appearance sake than anything.

Actually, truth be told, I needed to relieve some stress. I hadn't had a chance to jerkoff since the guys came up earlier this week. If we got a repeat of Jasper's performance tonight I wouldn't have a hope of keeping it down.

I turned on the water in my shower and waited for it to get warm. I turned down the lights a little bit and stripped; letting my mind wander to the beautiful moans Robyn made at the cottage. I wish I could have watched her; saw what she was doing, how she touched herself; what she looked like when she came.

I turned the music on loud enough to drown out my guests (and disguise the noise from them) and hopped in the shower. The water felt great. I never tire of warm water and how it feels running over my body. I guess you could call me sensual to the core. I thoroughly enjoy my heightened senses and the pleasure they bring me.

I keep a bottle of silicone-based warming lube in the shower for times like these. I can totally go without it but again, I'm a sensual creature. I like how it feels. I was totally lost in the sensation of the warm slipperiness and the sliding of my hand…

So it's safe to say that between my fantasy of Robyn's mouth on my cock and the music being so loud I didn't hear Robyn calling my name or the door open.

I did however hear her shocked gasp, muttered apology, and see her turn and run from the room. Fuck!

Sometimes there are just no other words…

With a deep sigh I shut off the water and threw on a pair of snug shorts. My hardon wasn't going anywhere so I wrapped a large towel around my waste to disguise it, and then went to find her.

I found her in the kitchen looking pretty shell shocked. No one else is around, I found this very strange. "Robyn?" She doesn't look at me. "Babe, its ok." Why did I just call her that? "Look at me Robyn, please?" She finally turns to me. "Talk to me, I don't want you to be upset."

There really is nothing to say when someone walks in on your jerking in the shower. Especially not when it's the girl you want to date in the future.

Now that the figurative blood had returned to my brain I moved closer to her. I held my arms open for her. I wanted to comfort her, tell her that it's ok, honest mistake, not to be embarrassed. She just about ran into my arms, I wasn't expecting it so fast. I thought I would have to work a little more. "I'm sorry you saw that babe." I don't know what else to say.

She's mumbling into my chest, "I'm sorry I was in your room. Alice wanted a towel and there wasn't any extra in my bathroom. She said there were extras in your closet. I didn't know you were in there."

"Shhh, it's ok. Just forget about it, ok? No harm, no hard feelings." Bloody pixie!! She set her up! I KNOW I put extra towels in that bathroom!

I was perfectly content with her in my arms at the moment. Comforting her wasn't all that bad. I would let her go when she was ready. That was the plan.

Oh the plans of mice and men…

I was perfectly in control of my body. Till she started nuzzling my chest…

Even then, I might have had a chance, but those beautiful hands were undoing my towel and slipping into my shorts.

God help me I wanted this, but I held her hands; stopping her at the elastic of my shorts. "Robyn…"

She looked up at me, and I saw every ounce of rejection in her eyes. It broke my heart in ways I didn't know I could hurt. I took a deep breath I didn't need. "Let me get dressed. We need to talk. Why don't you get comfy on the couch."

Her expression changed to frustration and anger and she huffed at me, but went to the living room.

How was I going to get myself out of this one?!

**A/N: I'm having some problems figuring out at this point. Being that this is my first story and I've aparently run out of room on my doc manager, I had to delete my first chapter on there?? If anyone can give me some insight please send me a PM. And as always, please read and review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Just a quick note to give my kickass beta some love. Corianin is an amazing author and has been kicking me in the ass to get this chapter out. Its been done for a while, but was lost on my computer forever. **

Robyn's POV

He wants to talk! I walk in on him stroking himself in the shower and he apologizes. I want to suck his perfect cock and he wants to talk!?!

Someone help me…

I feel incredibly set up by Alice, but there's no way she could have known.

Seeing him in the shower was unreal. I knew he had a great body, but naked… he's perfect. I've never wanted anything so intensely.

So when he hugged me I thought what the hell, I love giving head… nothing ventured nothing gained.

But he stopped me, and said we needed to talk. Talk! He's right, we do. Because I don't care that he's 18, I want him!

When he comes down the stairs (in great asshugging jeans, he's not helping his cause), I turn to face him. He sits in the corner of the couch opposite me and after a moment of deliberation opens his arms to me. I crawl into his lap and lean against his chest. This has promise.

"Robyn, I told you I liked you, and I do. Please, don't doubt that. I just don't want you to do something that you're going to regret."

Ok, that made me kinda angry. "If I want it, why would I regret it?!"

He smiled at that – damn him! – "Because sometimes rational thought is overruled by our hormones."

I scowled at him. I was completely unimpressed and still very horny.

He laughed at me, and kissed my nose. "Come on, let's go hiking."

My fucking nose!!

"I'd rather stay here." I tried to purr to him.

He looked like he was thinking it over for a minute before we were interrupted.

"Oh, hey guys! Jazz and I were going to watch a movie. Did you want to join us?"

"Sure, sounds good."

I apparently got no say in this.

I'm not normally one to pout and brood, but the last 24 hours have been so sexually charged I couldn't help a little frustrated anger.

I followed Alice downstairs. She had a stack of movies already out (all hot romances; the world is against me today).

Damien pulled me into his lap on the couch again – will he just make up his mind?! I rolled over until I was straddling his muscular thigh and snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my back and held me to him. I really don't get this guy; why is he trying to tell me he doesn't want me when he keeps pulling me into his lap?!

Alice settled on the chaise in similar fashion with Jasper after starting the movie. It was one I've seen before so it wasn't hard to follow the storyline.

There was a sex scene early in the movie and it was getting me hot. And I wasn't the only one. I could feel Damien lengthening and hardening under my hip.

A tiny squeal pulled me attention to the chaise. Alice was straddling Jasper's hips making out with him. He had one hand up her shirt on her back and the other was on her ass pulling her into his hips.

I'm not a peeping tom, but they were hot together!

And it certainly wasn't making me feel better about my situation. I couldn't believe how I felt now. I've never been this turned on in my life. I needed friction of some variety, and I needed it now!

Anyone who has tried knows you can't subtly grind on someone. It just doesn't work. Especially not when they have a hard cock under your thigh; they know, and chances are its going to get them all the hotter.

"Fuck it!" brought me back to my pseudo-reality. Damien moved me so I was straddling his waist and touched my face. "God I want you…" he whispered to me.

I was expecting a rough, demanding kiss, but that wasn't what I got at all. It was delicate and sweet. His lips were cold; firmer than I expected, but they moved with mine and I didn't care.

He moved a hand down my back, pushing my hips to his. He was grinding up into me, perfectly aligned to hit where I needed him. I've never even gotten close to coming from this kind of contact before. Truth be told I've never had a partner get me there at all. 2 boyfriends, not much experience, but I was so close now it wasn't going to take much.

I was close, and I wanted so much more…

But fate is a pms'ing bitch!

The lights turned on and Emmet's booming laugh was all I could hear beyond the blood rushing in my ears.

And then everything happened so fast it was surreal. Jasper and Alice were yelling at Emmet, and Emmet was grabbing me and pulling me away from Damien, putting himself between us.

Rosalie grabbed Damien and with Jasper's help dragged him up the stairs. Damien was staring at me, his eyes glassed over. He was snapping his teeth; he looked out of his mind.

I looked up at Emmet. I wanted to cry. "What just happened?"

His eyes were full of sympathy but he made no move to comfort me. "Why don't you sit down? We're going to have to talk when they get back. Damien needs some time to cool off." He took a deep sigh.

"But what happened to him?"

He gave me a sad smile, "When they get back, okay kiddo? It's really not my place." Emmet may seem like a big kid, but there are many depths to him. I was only starting to see it now.

I sat on the couch staring at my hands, wondering what just happened. I dissected it over and over in my mind. It just didn't make sense. We had been kissing, nothing more. Then people were yelling and he went crazy!

I don't know how long I sat there before I heard their feet on the steps.

Alice sat beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to happen this way," she said. What wasn't supposed to be this way? What was going on?

Damien sat in front of me on the floor a few feet away, Jasper and Rosalie just in front of him at his sides. Emmet moved to sit on the other side of me on the couch.

It all felt protective; like they were protecting me from Damien. It was a few minutes before Damien started to speak.

"Robyn, hun, what we're going to tell you is going to rock what you believe. Please, just remember that we care about you, and we don't want to see you hurt."

I didn't know what to expect, so I just nodded, urging him to continue. I wasn't prepared at all for what he said next.

"We're vampires, Robyn."

I opened my mouth, tried to speak, but no sound came out. He chuckled a little, but it was a bitter sound. "I told you it would rock your world."

I finally recovered my faculties. "But you were outside today. All of you!" Everyone knows vampires burn in the daylight.

The tinkling laugh beside me startled me. "Sunlight and daytime are myths, Robyn. There are lots of myths surrounding us. We'll explain them all, if you want."

One question whirled in my brain. I had to ask, but was so scared of what their answer might be. "What do you eat? I mean, I haven't noticed an abundance of missing people, so…"

Damien smiled before answering me. "Animals, large game if possible." He took in my response – there wasn't one. "We don't want to scare you. I know it's hard to accept, but we're real." He gave me a minute before continuing, "Do you want some time to think?"

Did I ever! But I didn't answer him, just got up and walked outside.

Damien's POV

I'm a screwup! I messed up big!

To start with, I kissed Robyn. More than kissed her; tried to get us both off with Jasper and Alice in the same room! I'm supposed to be older, experienced, be the responsible one… no, I'm just a fuckup.

When Emmet came downstairs I was already letting my instincts take over a little, but when he flipped the light on it startled me and I reacted. And I reacted poorly. I'm glad Emmet got her away from me because I hate to think what I would have done to her.

She smelled so good! Like honey and vanilla and lilacs in summer. She was aroused and it made her smell even stronger. I wanted her. All of her. But I can't!

My snapping teeth wasn't for her, it was for Emmet. I wanted to kill the bastard for taking away what was mine. I reacted, just retaliated. I didn't want him to take her from me. It never occurred to me that he was protecting her; at that point all I knew was that he was just taking her away.

Andy used to call me Tiger after I came to the lifestyle. She said it was because of my eyes. I knew it was because of my instincts; they're deadly. I never lost what Jasper taught me; he might not want to revisit it, but he taught me well.

The fight was out of me quickly but Rosalie still took great pleasure in dragging me to the lake and holding me under water – not that it did anything.

Alice is on the dock, lost in a vision. I guess my little outburst really screwed up her plans.

When I finally got away from Rosalie and got to shore Alice was smiling. "It's okay; it's all going to work out."

"How? What do I have to do?" I wanted to fix this.

"Doesn't work that way, Damien. You need to play this out. All I can tell you is not to worry. Let's go on a quick hunt. Robyn is safe in the house."

We took off into the forest. I found an elk and took it down. I glanced behind me when I was feeding and saw Jasper and Alice sharing a large elk between them. He had taken it down; he was providing for her.

I wanted to provide for Robyn. The feelings of love, security, and desire to nurture swept over me. Jasper's eyes locked on mine. I knew they were my own emotions but I didn't understand.

"You love her." Jasper said like it was a monumental realization.

I couldn't answer; just turned to head home.

I had to tell her. Our days of secrecy were over; she had seen me in the moment I let go of the shreds of humanity. I was ready to take her; she was too young. I would have killed her and lord knows her life means more to me than a moment of perverse pleasure.

We walked back to the house in silence. I was trying to figure out what I was going to say. How do you tell someone you're one of the undead? One of the bad guys? Except that I'm trying not to be bad; I've managed to go eighty-some years with only one slip.

Would she listen to any of it? Or would she run screaming? I wouldn't blame her if she did.

On the deck, before we went into the house Jasper turned to face me. He clasped my hand, pulling me to him and giving me a "manhug." He rushed calm through me.

I took a deep breath I didn't need. "I can do this." Alice and Jasper smiled at me; we went downstairs.

I sat on the floor across from her, everyone else taking protective positions around her. Where to start, how to begin? Reassurance, yes, great place to start. "Robyn, hun, what we're going to tell you is going to rock what you believe. Please, just remember that we care about you, and we don't want to see you hurt." I gave her a moment, just to see how she was going to react. "We're vampires, Robyn."

Her jaw dropped, and she looked like she was struggling to breathe. "I told you it would rock your world." I felt like she was going to run screaming. 3...2… but she didn't.

"But you were outside today. All of you!" If this was the worst she was going to freak I might be able to deal.

Alice laughed. I was glad she was starting to answer, "Sunlight and daytime are myths, Robyn. There are lots of myths surrounding us. We'll explain them all, if you want."

"What do you eat? I mean, I haven't noticed an abundance of missing people, so…"

I could do this one. "Animals, large game if possible." I expected her to react, but she didn't so I kept going. "We don't want to scare you. I know it's hard to accept, but we're real." I gave her another minute, then took a leap of faith, "Do you want some time to think?"

She got up, and I watched her walk away from me. I felt like my dead heart was breaking. I looked around me, into the faces of the people I call my family. They look sad, but not worried. Why aren't they worried?

I want to be there for her, but I think she needs time to think. Am I just supposed to leave her alone?

"I'm going to follow her, just to make sure she's safe. Have faith Damien, its going to be okay." Jasper broke me out of my thought. He walked silently out of the house; he was in stealth mode. Unless he chose she wouldn't even know she was being followed.

I went upstairs and sat on the counter facing the glass wall. Alice placed two towels next to me, all with a sly smile. I could see Robyn just inside the tree line, and looking up I could see Jasper balanced on a branch. She didn't know he was there. He – as promised – would watch over her, and keep her safe.

Robyn's POV

Vampires. They're vampires. I've got to be going crazy because I'm not nearly as scared as I should be. I feel like I should be running terrified, but I'm not. A little betrayed… maybe, but not terrified.

I wonder if Bella knows? She must, how could she not? She's marrying one of them for godsake.

I don't know what to think, or where this leaves me. They say they care about me, that they won't hurt me. They've taken me in, treated me like family.

They have become my family.

I dwell on that thought for a while; I can't let it go. They welcomed me with open arms. Damien picked me up on my first day of school, invited me for the weekend, not to mention all the physical contact of the last 24 hours.

If they had meant any harm it would have happened before now.

That is my deciding thought. It comes just in time too because the sky opens and it starts to pour down on me as I walk back to the house. I still walk though, up the steps, across the deck, and in through the open patio door.

Right into the towel Damien is holding open for me. He wraps it around me, but doesn't make any move to hold me. He's giving me space to let me decide.

I head upstairs to take a shower. I can't feel how hot the water is, I just know that it's hot. I've been in here for a while but I have no idea how long. I wash my hair, take the time to shave (probably not a good idea, but whatever), then stand in the hot water just a little bit longer.

When I get out and go back to my borrowed bedroom someone has set out clothes for me. Another pair of dark yoga pants, a tank top, and a sweater that looks suspiciously like Damien's. At least I get to choose my own undergarments.

I brush my hair, give myself a zigzag part and braid it into pigtails. Some mascara, a blush bronzer, and a tinted gloss, and I have wasted as much time as I can. Time to face the music.

Walking down the stairs to the basement I smell another comforting smell. A woodfire. The fireplace in front of the couch has a fire going in it.

At my house in Ontario we had a fireplace in the livingroom. We didn't use it very much, but sometimes on cold winter nights mom would start a fire and we would curl up on the couch.

Emmet was sitting on the floor, his back to the couch. Rosalie was between his legs leaning into him. Alice and Jasper were sitting side by side on one end of the couch. Damien was at the opposite end.

Now or never I guess. I walked over in front of Damien, "May I?" He looked at me and smiled; shifted a little and held his arms open for me.

I settled between his legs and leaned back into his chest. For the first time I really noticed just how cold he was. I shivered; he pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and covered me.

Now or never. "I'm ready, tell me the truth."

"What do you want to know baby?"

Baby? He called me baby? "How old are you? Really?" Is he really 18? This seemed to be like a logical place to start.

"I became a vampire a week after I turned 18…in 1905."

Wow, okay, wasn't expecting that. 1905! So if he was 18, in 1905… nope; definitely not human!

"Robyn, we'll answer whatever we can, but some things aren't ours to tell," Jasper said, and it reminded me of something that had been said when I first moved here.

"You said you knew each other from when you were kids. How..?" I wasn't sure how to ask this, but hopefully he would know what I meant.

He looked torn; he didn't want to tell me. Damien spoke for him, "Jasper changed me. I grew up in Colorado, but my parents sent me to live with my aunt and uncle when I was 17. I can't remember much of it, but I was walking home from a drinking night with the boys on New Year's eve. I remember hearing a woman's voice calling me down an alley.

"When I woke up a few days later and Jasper told me what I was, I accepted it, and what I was to do." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I stayed with Jasper for about a year, then left. I bought this property, then wandered around in Canada for close to 20 years. I met more of my kind, and eventually one that taught me the lifestyle that we live. When I became proficient at it I came back here and built a house.

"I moved around as I had to. Eventually people notice that we don't age, don't change.

"Does that answer your question?"

That was a lot to take in. But didn't even make a dent in the questions I had. In fact it only made me think of more. I turned to Alice, "Does Bella know?"

"Everything but Damien's history. There's very little privacy in our family – I'll get back to that in a second – we do what we can to respect what we can give.

"Being the way we are, we're natural predators; nature has given us tools to hunt with. We move very fast, have incredible reflexes… and very sensitive sight and hearing."

I absorbed that for all it was worth. I felt the blush creep up my neck and into my face. The window wasn't open at the cottage, they just have sensitive hearing.

I wanted to crawl under a rock!

"Don't be embarrassed Robyn. We truly are a family of no secrets. You were the only one it bothered." Jasper said.

I looked at him. I had only just begun to feel embarrassed. My expression hadn't changed at all. "How did you…?"

"Some of us have extra gifts as well. I'm an empath; I can sense and influence people's emotions."

I thought about that. The camping trip; how I never felt quite like I thought I would. "On the camping trip, did you..?" I wasn't quite sure how to ask.

Jasper smiled back at my question. "Yes, I did."

The gratitude I felt was enormous; he had helped me through the hardest days.

The rest of the night took on a surreal tone as I learned of their stories. How they really lived, why they were the way they were. Every bit of information they imparted seemed to bring up 10 more questions. Like this one. "So, because of your diet, do you look any different?"

It was Damien who answered me, though he didn't seem happy about it. "Vampires who don't share our diet have eyes the colour of blood. It's the animal blood that makes our eyes gold."

Gold eyes… I had seen those eyes somewhere else too… Andy! "Andy..is she one too?"

"Yea, Andy is actually about as old as Carlisle. She learned the lifestyle from him, and I from her. She raised her husband in the lifestyle as well."

It was so hard to think if all the beautiful people around the room as being nearly a century or older. No wonder Carlisle and Esme didn't seem worried about where they were going and were able to pacify Charlie about Bella and I. Must remember thankyou cards!

I was all questioned out. I relaxed back onto Damien, feeling wholly inadequate. Why would a hundred year old god of a man be interested in me? Was it all an act? I didn't understand.

Emmet pulled me out of my thoughts. "Movie? Hottub?" I guess they were deciding what to do for the evening.

My stomach chose that moment to let it be known that it had received no sustenance in almost 10 hours.

"As Edward says, time to feed the human." Alice moved to stand in front of me and help me up. "What do you want to eat?"

Suddenly the kitchen and its contents had entirely new meaning. It was packed with all sorts of fresh foods. Had they done all this for me? I grabbed the fresh fruit tray and a fork. Hmm… "Do you have any chocolate I can melt?" Before I could turn around Damien was holding a bar of Belgium chocolate and a warmer. "How did you know?"

"I didn't. I got it out of the pantry when you asked." He smiled at me. "Super speed remember?"

Super speed… right… This was going to take some getting used to.

"Bella took some adjusting too. You might find it helpful to talk to her when you get home. There are some things about… well… it would be better if you talk to Bella."

"Alice, what aren't you telling me?"

She looked at Damien, back to me, to Damien again before meeting my gaze. "Nothing Robyn, just me rushing ahead of things; let's get this chocolate warm." She took the chocolate, unwrapped it and broke a few pieces into the warmer. Damien lit the candle and a few minutes later I had smooth melted chocolate to go with strawberries and pineapple. Heaven.

Having 2 people watch you eat said piece of heaven… kinda creepy. "So can you eat human food? I just realized that I haven't actually seen you eat." I've seen them take food, walk away with it on a plate and return with empty plates, but not actually put it in their mouths and swallow it.

Alice answered me, "We can, but we don't digest it. It's part of the charade though so sometimes we have to. We all probably would have had to eat at some point this weekend or you would have noticed."

I thought about the implications of what she just said. She didn't make it sound like a pleasant thing. Another thing I wanted to talk to Bella about.

"Ready for the hot tub?" Alice asked me.

I looked outside. It was pouring out still. "It's raining." I said. Was this not common sense?

Damien chuckled, "I've got an open tent we can put up over top. Rain isn't a problem."

"The lightning is going to start soon though, if you wanted to watch that. Might be nice… move the table and bring over the couches. Light the fire. You can have more snack food if you wanted." Alice said this, and it sounded incredibly tempting.

I really enjoyed the hot tub, but watching the lightning storm by the fire was tempting too. "Can we watch the storm?"

"We can. Alice, can you and the guys handle moving the furniture?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you want to come up to the study for a few minutes?"

I wasn't sure why he wanted me to go to the study but I had no reason not to go. I followed him up the stairs off the kitchen. When we got to the study he moved to sit in the window seat.

"Are you really okay with this? I know its unreal, but… really?"

I closed the door and sat down against it. I thought about his question; turned it over in my mind. And the truth was - I was fine. I knew there was something different about them, and while I never imagined it was this I was okay with it. "I am. So long as you can handle being with me, and can answer my questions."

He smiled and opened his arms to me. I sat on the window seat with him, settling against his chest before he started to talk again. "You can ask anything you want. But I want to explain something. Emmet brought it up earlier today. Sometimes I won't be able to touch you like this; I won't be able to hold you this close. When I get thirsty it's not safe.

"I also should be fair and tell you that this," (he gestured to us) "isn't sexual. I'm a sensual person, and holding you feels amazing with my heightened senses. You're so soft and warm, it's incredible."

Can you say confused?! This wasn't sexual? But he kissed me! "But… you kissed me?!"

"I told you baby, you feel amazing. Love and lust don't always keep the same company. The same with touch and sex. I don't want you to feel cheated, or get the wrong idea. I want to spend time with you, but you need to have human experiences… with humans."

I took a moment with that. Time to call it. "If Emmet hadn't come downstairs, what would have happened?"

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry this update took so long! I've got chapter 18 written, just have to get it to my beta, and I'm already a good way into chapter 19. As always, please read and review. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Just the usual disclaimer that I own nothing twi related other than the hardcover set on my bookshelf. Oh! But Damien and Robyn are mine! **

**A quick shout out to my stand-in beta Hopeful Wager. She really helped to rock this chapter, keeping me aware of my over-zelous love of ";" that I may or may not have. Big big thanks, and if you aren't already completly in love with her Matty shame on you. Run to read "Will You Be Ready When It Comes." **

Ch 18

Alice's POV

That went about as well as can be expected. Robyn knew now, so we can stop with this charade. I'll make a quick call to Carlisle later to let him know how things have changed. Edward and Bella will want to know, too.

I was carefully scanning the future to see what had changed when I heard Robyn upstairs talking to Damien. "If Emmet hadn't come downstairs, what would have happened?"

This wasn't going to be pretty.

I can't help but take some responsibility for what's gone on this weekend. We all thought a weekend away would be just what Robyn would need after her first week of school. And it was; the meteor shower just sealed it for us.

And Damien's house was perfect. We each could go off on our own; there was plenty of space, hunting grounds if we felt so inclined. The lake, the fireplaces, the closets…

My Jazz tries very hard, but this life is a struggle for him sometimes. Damien embraces all that he is, fully. The protector, friend, fighter, lover, and so much more; he has so much to offer.

I tuned back in to the study, afraid that I had missed something.

"Robyn, I don't want to talk about this now, please. Let's watch the storm. I don't want you going to sleep upset. Tomorrow, I promise."

I heard a deep sigh, then them shuffling around, then they were on their way downstairs. Emmet and Jasper moved the dining room table back from the window and moved the couch and lounge in front of it.

Jasper and I took the lounge, and Emmet and Rosalie settled on the floor. Damien settled against the arm of the couch and snuggled Robyn to his chest before covering her with a blanket. We watched the storm for over an hour before Robyn decided she was too tired to stay up any longer. She peaked up at Damien and whispered, "Come to bed with me?"

He nodded to her and they got up and went upstairs.

If Emmet could have had a heart attack he would have. "Did she just…"

I could feel Jasper nod behind me. Rose looked over at me and shrugged. Only the men were worried.

Robyn's POV

He followed me upstairs and into the bedroom. I glanced around quickly, thankful that I left everything tidy this afternoon. I grabbed a change of clothing and my toiletries and went to freshen up.

I got changed, and brushed my teeth, then took my hair out and left it in soft waves. I wasn't quite sure what I was doing, but I was going to try.

Going back to my room Damien was still in the doorway looking undecided. "What are you doing, Robyn?"

"I just want you to stay with me tonight, at least until I fall asleep, then you can do whatever you want. Is that ok?" I could see the fight he was having with himself. "I just want to cuddle, that's all. You said it yourself, it's not sexual." Let him eat those words!

He nodded, but left the room, coming back in scrubs and a sweater. "I thought this would be more comfortable for you."

"Does it make a difference for you? Comfort wise?"

"Not really. To me it's still scratchy, but the sheets on the bed are soft."

Is he looking for an invitation? I pulled back the sheets and crawled into bed, nodding to him to join me. He did, snuggling me to his chest, and it didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

********************

I woke a few hours later, and something didn't feel right. With my eyes still closed I reached out with my other senses like Mom taught me to do. It was very quiet. I couldn't hear Damien breathing but that didn't mean much. I focused in to what I was feeling and I couldn't feel his cool presence.

I opened my eyes. It was still dark, and my eyes took a few minutes to adjust. Damien was standing by the window looking out. I didn't think he noticed I was awake. "What are you looking at?"

He turned and regarded me for a minute. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"I don't think so, but what are you looking at?"

"Just looking out at the night. Do you want to be alone to sleep?"

"No." I held the blanket open for him to crawl in again. "Where is everyone?"

"Emm and Rosalie went for a walk by the lake, and Alice and Jasper are still on the lounge downstairs. She really likes the gas fireplace." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Go back to sleep, Robyn."

I closed my eyes and tried to relax, but I was awake. This wasn't going to work. Not at all.

I rolled over and snuggled closer, hitching a leg over his hip. He seemed to take it in stride. "I don't want to leave tomorrow."

He chuckled at that. "You can come back, you know. It's not like you never get to come back again."

"But when I come back, is it going to be like this again?"

His eyebrows knit together briefly. "What do you mean, baby?"

Baby… "I mean are you going to cuddle and call it nothing? Screw with my mind? I'm so confused D, I don't know what to think. And I'm just sleepy enough to make a fool of myself telling you that and not quite care." I took a deep, much needed breath. "I want honesty, that's all."

He was quiet for a few minutes before speaking. "Robyn, I don't know how to do this. I want you to be happy and healthy and whole. You got the cliff notes version today but there is so much more. This knowledge comes with a price: keep the secret."

A cold lump settled in the pit of my stomach. I didn't like the sound of knowledge having a price.

A soft knock on the doorframe interrupted my thoughts. Alice peaked around the corner. "Everything ok? I heard you awake."

I sat up, drawing the covers with me. Damien got out of bed, pulling the covers up on his side. "Yea, just woke up." She didn't look like she believed me but didn't push it either. "What time are we leaving to go back home?" I asked, trying to change the subject a little.

"That's up to you. If you want to be back early we can leave in the morning, or we can leave in the afternoon. Do you want to see Bella and Charlie?"

"I probably should. He was good enough to let me go away for the weekend." And I had questions for my sister, but I didn't say that out loud. "What time is it?"

"It's just after 5. It will be getting light out soon."

"Could we leave at 7?"

"Sure, it won't take us that long to get ready. Why don't you jump in the shower and I'll make you breakfast?"

Alice waited for me to nod before dancing off downstairs. I looked over at Damien but he had slipped from the room. Guess that conversation was over.

I got my bad of toiletries and went to the bathroom. I didn't rush my shower, or getting dressed after. I decided to leave my hair to curl for the day. I packed the rest of my stuff and left my bag on my bed. My nose led me downstairs to the kitchen where Emmet was cutting up fruit, and Alice was watching a pan of bacon and eggs.

I got a plate out of the cupboard and got my breakfast. I took it out to the deck to eat, hopefully without an audience.

It amazes me that people who don't eat can cook so well (not that bacon and eggs is hard). When I was done eating Damien came outside, took my plate, and sat in front of me on the deck. He crossed his arms over my knees and rested his head on his arms, looking up at me through his lashes.

He was a vision!

Why do I have to fall for the vampire who doesn't know what he wants?! Life doesn't exactly give you a manual of "how to hook-up with the 120 year old undead."

I heard a noise and looked down. He was resting his cheek on my knee, and was … "are you purring?"

His eyes snapped open, and if he could have blushed he would have. "Maybe?"

"I like it." And I did. I could feel him vibrating through my legs. It wasn't a totally unpleasant feeling, though strange. I reached down to get my hands in his hair and massaged his scalp. It was a little awkward but he seemed to like it.

So I was a little disappointed when he got up and held his hand out for me, but he only wanted in the chair so I could be in his lap. I snuggled in and waited to see if he was going to talk. He did, "I want this." He took a breath before continuing. "But I don't want it to stop you making friends and having a boyfriend and everything else that you should be doing. Does that make sense?"

I nodded against his chest. I would take what I could get - for now. "Will you still see other people?"

"Nothing is changing, Robyn."

That was an interesting half answer. I didn't have time to ponder it though. Rose poked her head out the deck door. "Ready?"

Damien kissed the top of my head before he let me get up. He took my hand and walked me to the jeep.

The ride home was quiet; I'm pretty sure Jasper made sure I slept most of the way. I woke up about twenty minutes from home.

I took in the car for a moment. Emmet was driving, Rosalie in the passenger seat facing forward. She didn't look happy, actually she seemed pretty put out since yesterday afternoon. I decided to talk to her about that, see what was wrong.

Alice turned around and smiled at me. "Good morning, sleepyhead!"

"Just because you don't have to sleep…"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because everyone got very quiet. I just couldn't find the energy to say anything.

When we got to the house I said goodbye with promises to call later.

The cruiser wasn't in the yard, so I assumed Charlie wasn't here, or the monster black car that Edward got my sister for their engagement. That really didn't mean anything though.

I let myself in the house and called out. No answer. I was alone after all.

***************

Charlie and Bella didn't come home till after I had gone to bed. I heard them come in, but didn't feel like getting up to greet them.

I had spent the day putting the finishing touches on a paper, and writing some emails to friends back home. Just something upbeat to let them know that I was still vertical and breathing. I try to get those emails out every couple weeks or so. Keeps people from worrying too much.

I missed them, but I was trying so hard to get settled here. Getting emails every other day asking me how things were and telling me all that was going on back home wasn't helping. I know they meant well, but I wasn't going to be moving back.

I could hear my sister moving around in her room, probably getting ready for bed. Tomorrow, when Charlie was gone, I would talk to her.

I let myself drift into sleep, eager for the oblivion it offered.

Funny… I thought I heard Edward…

**A/N: Lynn, if you read this, please send me a message! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Just have to restate that I own nothing Twi related other than the hardcover set on my shelf. Robyn and D are mine. **

Ch 19

Robyn's POV

I have been trying to talk to my sister all week, but between my schedule at school and her plans with Alice for the wedding, we haven't been doing much more than high-fiving through the door.

And every night as I'm drifting off to sleep I swear I can hear Edward.

I'm sure it's possible that he's sneaking into the house, and really I don't care. It's her life; let her do what she wants.

I just wish I could get a chance to talk to her!

Today might be my chance. She's driving me to school. I know the drive is short, but at least I can get my concerns out.

I'm finishing my breakfast at the kitchen table when she comes trotting down the stairs. She looks comfortable in jeans and a hoodie. This was the sister I knew. It really seemed like she was frustrated with the way Alice kept dropping off bags of clothing for her, all fluffy stuff that my sister wouldn't wear on her own.

I went upstairs to brush my teeth and check my makeup before getting into the car. It also gave me an opportunity to get up my courage before rushing downstairs and out the house.

I put my bag in the backseat and sat in the front. I had just finished buckling my seatbelt when Bella started speaking.

"What's on your mind Robyn?"

"Hmmm?"

"You had a question for me?" She asked as she pulled out onto the road.

"How did you know that?"

"Alice told me that you might have some questions for me," she paused for a moment before continuing, "about things that happened over the weekend."

I peeked over at her, but she was staring straight ahead. "I know what they are." I was speaking softly, almost afraid to speak the words out loud. "And I know that they won't hurt us." I paused for a few moments, gathering my thoughts. "How did you meet Edward?"

"At school. We had a class together, and the first day he acted like I was the most repulsive thing he had ever seen. Turned out, my blood is special to him."

I tucked that tidbit away for later. "How did you find out what he was?"

A sad smile came over her face, "Jake. I ran into him at First Beach, and he told me the legends of his tribe. Their legends tell of the Cullens. You should ask Seth about them sometime."

"Maybe I will." I really couldn't see how the legends could have anything to do with the Cullens.

"So how was your weekend?"

I smirked. "It was confusing. I wish I could get a straight answer out of Damien. He was cuddly all weekend, and then tells me it's nothing sexual. He tells me he wants me to have human experiences but then tells me he wants there to be an "us" when we're together. I don't know what to think."

We were pulling into the parking lot before she spoke. "I'm only speaking from my own experience, which is limited, but they are worth it. We'll talk more later."

I had to get inside, but I was happy I got to talk to Bella. "Thanks, are you picking me up tonight?"

"Not sure. I think I heard Alice talking about a fitting for this afternoon. Don't worry, someone will be here."

I got out of the car, got my bag and headed into the school.

Brooke was waiting for me at my locker. "Hey."

"Good morning, did you talk to your sister yet?"

I had told her about trying to talk to Bella and how we never seemed to be in the house at the same time. "Yeah, she drove me to school this morning, so we got to chat a bit. It's a start, at least." A small start, on all the questions I have.

"At least she can give you some insight on the situation."

There are days when I wonder if she doesn't know more than she lets on, though I have no idea how she would know. It's just a feeling.

I said goodbye to Brooke and headed to my first class.

My morning classes were pretty routine, and I really wanted some time to myself at lunch so I found an obscure corner of the school to relax in. I pulled out my mp3 player and started listening to some Zen music that my mom loved. It was always playing in the house. It rubbed off on me, I guess.

Today was Friday. At the end of today I would have two weeks down. This time last week, I was bouncing all over the place about going to Damien's. Now, I was no further ahead as far as what to think.

I am lost in thoughts of my weekend when I feel someone sit down beside me. "You okay?"

It's Brooke. Before I can answer her, she takes an earbud out of my ear so she can listen in too. "You listen to this stuff?"

"Yeah, my mom used to play it in the house all the time. It helps me relax when I need to think." I hoped she would take the hint.

"Want to talk about it?"

Did I? Not really. "There's nothing to talk about." She raised a brow at me, clearly unbelieving.

"If this is about his age, or his _relationship_ with the Cullens you shouldn't let it bother you."

The bell rang and she was up and gone before I could ask her what she meant by that.

She couldn't know! Could she?

I didn't get to ponder those thoughts for very long because I had to rush to class. My last two classes passed by quickly and I was on my way outside to see who was picking me up.

I saw the jeep across the parking lot, but that didn't mean much. Rose liked to drive the Jeep. But as the windows rolled down I realized it wasn't Alice or Rose picking me up, it was Emmet and Jasper.

"We're kidnapping you on our trip to Seattle," Emmet wasted no time in telling me as soon as I got in the car.

"If that's ok with you, hunny. We could always take you home," Jasper was quick to amend. But I wanted to go with them. Emmet and Jazz were lots of fun to be with, and I suppose if I could get up the courage they could answer quite a few questions for me.

"Sure. Why are we going to Seattle?"

Jasper chuckled before answering. "Emmet is in the doghouse. We're shopping for a 'forgive me' gift. Also, Alice wants me to pick up something she ordered from Andy."

"Sounds like a good time." And it really did. I pulled out a novel to kill some time but I really only looked at the pages. We were about halfway there when Jasper turned around in his seat and touched my knee. "Are you doing okay?"

Unfortunately, I couldn't get away with lying to Jazz; he would know.

"It's been bothering you all week, hasn't it?"

"Yes." I looked up to see Emmet giving me a sympathetic look in the mirror.

Now or never. "I don't understand where he's coming from. Maybe it's because I'm just 16 and he is a whole century older. He is completely out of my range, but I want him." I blushed at the last part, realizing how it could (and probably would) be taken.

To their credit they ignored my slip, instead mulling over what to say next. Emmet was first. "Damien has a lot of things to work out. He doesn't have the moral hang-ups that Edward has, or the guilt at least from what I can see, but there is still some stress over 'what ifs.' "

Jasper continued, "And this also may or may not be something completely new for him. He has been content with solitary life for so long, only seeking out... uhh…"

"I know Jasper, only seeking out toys for meaningless encounters." The words were harsh to me, but I couldn't hold them back. I couldn't hold back the tears that threatened to spill over, either.

I looked at Jasper, hoping he would understand what I was asking. I could tell he did, but he wasn't doing anything about it.

"I'm not a pacifier, Robyn. You need to feel and experience some things."

I scowled at him. Emmet saw it and laughed, but was quick to cover it up and talk again. "He's in a different place, but that doesn't mean that you can't be there too."

I was still pondering that when we pulled up at the mall. Emmet wanted to get something sparkly for Rose, and he wanted my opinion. I should probably mention that I am not that into jewellery. I wear a necklace and a ring that was my mom's, but I don't like a lot of bling, so I was a little confused why I was coming along on this forgive-me gift search. But it's Emmet and Jasper. Who knows what they're thinking.

The jewellery store was on the first floor of the mall. I was looking at the necklaces that I thought Rosalie might like, showing them to Emmet or Jasper. He finally picked out an Inuksuk necklace.

"It will remind her of some of the time we spent in Alaska. Those were good years for us. We lived alone then, just her and I."

I hadn't thought that they might do that – live alone. I saw them as a family unit, they all seemed so close. "Do you do that often?"

"No, just when we feel like we need some time for us. It's no secret that we're both passionate people, and sometime we just need to be alone with each other. High school is fun, but it puts a damper on how we can express ourselves. We like going to university, living together there, sometimes we travel as newly-weds. It's hard being 19 and 20, we can sometimes fudge it to be a little older, but not 30 which is an acceptable age to be able to travel like we like to."

We were heading out from the mall to go to Andy's store, and I was still thinking about what Emmet said. We pulled up to the discrete storefront, right beside a red Tribute.

My day has gone to hell.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait between chapters. I was sitting on this one for a while because for some reason I thought I had already sent it to my beta when I hadn't. **

**Another note. I'm starting back to school in September. Not sure how much time this will leave me for writing, so my chapter posting will probably remain sparse. I'm not dropping this story, have no fear. I hope you like where its going, I know I am. **

**As always, please read and review. I truly treasure each and every review I recieve. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Only the origional characters are products of my own mind. The rest I just borrow so I can play with them :) **

Damien's POV

"But what I don't get is how did you know it was him?"

I came up to Andy's this morning (once I was sure it was going to be a cloudy day) and have taken over stocking the shelves for her. Andy likes to do things at human pace, happily going about her day dusting and stocking, but I like to come down and do some of this for her.

But I hated the way she was looking at me now; I couldn't understand it at all. "Did you really think I knew?"

"Well what did you expect me to think! I was with you when you brought him home mostly dead from exposure. You told me to help or get out! He was special, and he was yours. I stayed with you, Andy. I held you while he screamed. What did you expect me to think when you refused my bed for a decade? I was not angry, but you refused to as much as look at me, Andy. And you had Nate. God knows I would do anything for the two of you, but I didn't know what to do about the whole situation."

"And this affects you and Robyn how?"

I didn't know anymore. My brain hit non-linear a long time ago. I was about to say something to that extent when I heard a muffled oath, and 3 car doors slam. I wasn't really paying attention, but that was a little odd. All day people had been quiet, hence us getting so much done. But usually when people were coming in in groups it was groups of women, not two men and one woman.

My brain was trying to play catch-up and I still hadn't looked up from my perch in the back of the store until I heard Jasper talking to Andy. Curiosity got the best of me at that point and I stepped around the display I was working on – right into Robyn.

She looked mortified. She knew I knew she had been here before, so why was it such a big deal that I would see her here? "Are you ok?" I had run into her, knocking her a little off balance.

She didn't verbally respond, instead reaching up to give me a hug. It was the last thing I expected. "You were the last person I expected to see today, and I'm not even sure why I'm glad to see you, but I am."

I didn't deserve that. I said some unforgivable things to her.

It was then that I noticed we were alone. I could see Andy and the boys outside in front of the store. I took Robyn by the hand and guided her to the seating area by the literature. I sat on the couch, leaving room for her, but she sat on the chair. She looked almost relaxed except for the store she was in, but there was something else too. An urgency about something. "How was school this week?"

"Okay. I've got a paper to write this weekend on the First World War. Other than that I'm caught up on all my homework. I can't say I'm really challenged this semester, but then again its only two weeks in. The boys abducted me after school today to do some shopping, and pick up an order here. I wasn't doing any shopping for myself." The last bit was more a mumble than anything else.

"You know it would be ok if you were, right? I mean, yes you are underage, but it's ok if you have questions about anything. Andy, and I'm sure Alice and Rose would be glad to explain anything to you." I inwardly cringed at the idea of Rose explaining anything to her, but then again it had been Rose that had defended her at the beach. Interesting thought.

"Everyone keeps saying that, but it doesn't really matter. I want to talk to my sister who has made it an Olympic sport to avoid me. I really want to talk to my mother, but that's not going to happen, and even if I could I still wouldn't be able to because she can't know, I could never tell her what you are!"

Robyn was on the verge of a meltdown. "Come here," I said softly.

She hesitated before moving to the couch next to me. I pulled her across my chest and kissed her hair. I was trying to come up with a plan, fast. I wondered briefly if she would like to come to my place for the weekend.

Jasper's phone rang outside, but I wasn't paying attention to that. I was concentrating on the weepy eyed female in my arms. I was holding her, afraid if I let her go her heart might break. I knew life wasn't fair, but how was it right that someone as young as her had lost so much? And was continuing to lose more.

I was still holding her when Jasper walked in quietly. He whispered to me, "If you want to ask, Alice says it will be ok. She'll take care of it with Charlie."

I nodded to him before he walked to the back of the store, presumably to pick up whatever the girls had ordered. I looked down at Robyn; she had calmed down a little.

"Do you want to spend the weekend at my place? I'll drive you back on Sunday."

She hesitated, I'm sure thinking over what was said on the weekend. I had to reassure her. "You can just hang out, no pressure on you. I hate to encourage someone to run from their problems, but I do think you need some time to process what's going on. You can do that at my house."

Robyn looked to be in careful thought as she mulled it over; she took her time.

"I think I would like that actually, so long as it won't be a problem." I'm sure she intended me to think Charlie, but I was also sure she meant me."

"Okay, we can pick up anything you need, and leave whenever you are ready. Call Alice and figure things out."

I got up off the couch and went outside to catch the guys up on everything, even though I knew they were able to hear all that was said. Emmet looked ready to have words with me. "Are you sure that's a good idea after last weekend?"

"Relax Em. I'm going to hang out outside for the weekend. She can have the house to herself, relax, and do whatever she wants."

Andy and Emmet looked sceptical but I really did not care what they thought. That was my intention, that was what was going to happen. The end. Or so I believed at that very present moment.

Andy took that moment to go back inside and I could hear her talking to Robyn. She said something about alternative menstrual products so I tuned it out. Over a hundred years old and the thought still makes me shudder.

I was making a list of things that needed to be done when I got home before Robyn could be left alone in the house when she came out, blushing furiously. Huhh… it looked good on her.

Jasper was holding her backpack out for her, and she thanked him before going to the passenger door of my tribute. My keys were still inside.

I went to get them from behind the cash when Andy came out the back with a box. She put it in front of me. It was medium sized, and taped shut. "It's for Robyn, give it to her when you get to the house, please."

And with that I was all but kicked out the door!

I unlocked the doors for Robyn, put the box in the back of the truck and we headed off to the mall.

**A/N: Please forgive me this is unbetad. My beta is incomunicado for the next little while due to the holidays and her busy schedule (she still rocks though!!!). I'm busy typing up the next section of this as you read. I just wanted to get this out. I know its been a while, but my GPA this semester was worth it (I finished with a 92%). Now its the holidays and I'm writing like crazy. **

**As always, please enjoy, and review. **


End file.
